Ocho semanas
by polluela
Summary: Por supuesto, omitió la lista de cosas que vino a su mente: quédate. No vayas. Quédate, aquí, conmigo. Incluyendo un miedo incipiente a que el semisayajín regresara y olvidara todo lo que tenían juntos. Pero bien sabía Videl, por experiencia, que no era su tarea decidir por los demás.
1. La levedad del tiempo

—Gohan, es... un año completo —Videl dejó a un lado el paño de cocina y miró a su acompañante a los ojos, buscando un punto de comprensión. Volvió a repetir— un-año-completo.

Su novio cerró el agua de la llave y tomó el mismo paño que la mujer había dejado por sobre el mesón, secándose la manos. —¿Volveremos a hablar de esto otra vez?

Videl llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, tratando que la rabia floreciente no arrebatara sus palabras. Esta vez, quería ser más racional, más concreta en su argumentación. Lo anterior, se lo había propuesto antes de atravesar el dintel de la puerta de entrada a su departamento, convencida que podría llegar a cierto consenso. Exhaló largo y le miró a los ojos. —Así es. Si yo hubiese tomado una decisión similar, de seguro estarías pidiéndome más explicaciones.

Gohan apoyó su cuerpo en el borde del mesón, cruzando los brazos. Mirando el suelo, respondió convencido. —Tú _sabes_ que no sería lo mismo.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo su corazón galopar, entrando en un breve desespero. —Bueno, pues, al menos, yo te hubiera comentado todo antes de tomar una decisión.

Aquellas palabras finales hicieron que Gohan arqueara sus cejas y retomara una nueva posición, dejando sus manos sobre la cintura. —Videl, son sólo dos días. El primero, en el Templo Sagrado; y el segundo, para entrar en la Habitación del Tiempo —ahora el chico movía sus manos, con el objetivo de hacer ver sus razones más claras— ... no entiendo el problema, no es como si anduviera de viaje, ¡menos hablando con otras chicas!

—¿Crees que todo ésto es una cosa de celos? —éso había sido suficiente. Videl dio media vuelta, en dirección al living, donde comenzó a reunir sus cosas. Hoy, claramente, su novio no vería más allá de su nariz.

Al quedar solo en la cocina, Gohan dejó caer sus hombros, suspirando, sabiendo de inmediato que no debería haber mencionado esas últimas palabras, que resultaban fuera de lugar. En cuanto escuchó como la mujer se movía en la habitación continua, seguramente dispuesta a marcharse, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, donde la detuvo de golpe. —Ok, lo siento, _lo siento_ —le tomó de los antebrazos— solo quiero que me expliques qué es lo que te molesta tanto de ésto.

Videl tuvo en su mente la respuesta inmediata: apartarse de sus brazos y dejarlo ahí, para luego caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida, tal como lo había hecho otras veces. No sólo le había dolido aquella declaración (reducir la discusión a un simple arrebato de celos), sino que toda la situación se sumaba a algo que ambos llevaban acarreando un tiempo, como pareja. Sin mirarle, tomó distancia, teniendo una cosa clara: el huir no la llevaría a nada. Acto seguido, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa.

—Ni siquiera tuviste la consideración de conversar conmigo, Son Gohan. Tomaste la decisión por tu propia cuenta.

Después de murmurar la frase, mirándole a los ojos, la mujer dio media vuelta y regresó al living, tomando asiento en el sofá. Ella no mentía, para nada. Ese tipo de actos solitarios, se clasificaban como uno de los atributos menos atractivos de su pareja, que sólo le hacían pensar en que él, simplemente, no le tenía confianza. Eso le hería profundamente. De pronto, sus ojos se le humedecieron producto de la frustración, pero miró al cielo, erradicando cualquier intención de perder la firmeza en su postura. A lo lejos, Gohan comenzó a acercarse, sentándose a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

—Lo siento —el chico ahora dejó caer sus codos sobre sus piernas, igualando la posición de la mujer— para ser honesto, sí pensé en conversar contigo.

Videl tragó saliva, deseando que las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca tuvieran un efecto inmediato de sanación; sin embargo, se sentía igual de herida. Giró el rostro y le enfrentó con la mirada fría, claramente a la espera de más explicaciones. —¿Temías que te pediría que no lo hicieras?

El hombre negó en silencio. —No es eso.

—Jamás te he negado nada.

— _No_ es eso —Gohan repitió, con un tono más alto de voz, mirándola de frente, completamente serio— es difícil explicar.

—Pues deberás intentarlo —Videl retrucó, igual de seria, utilizando el mismo tono de voz.

Su novio volvió a exhalar, tomando sus lentes, para dejarlos por sobre la mesa. Luego, cruzó sus manos en el centro, hablando. —Cada vez que conversamos, que tratamos este tipo de temas... sólo aumenta mi incertidumbre, Videl.

La mujer frunció el ceño, tratando de seguir la idea. Ahora, ni siquiera se tocaban, y la voz de su novio lucía lejana, con el usual toque de objetivización que le solía conocer. De seguro, para explicar lo que fuese que intentase hacer, él trataría de plantearlo como una tercera persona, excluyéndose. Ella ya lo conocía muy bien.

—Ambos sabemos que vivimos bajo amenaza. Que el mundo _siempre_ estará bajo amenaza. Que... esta paz es sólo temporal. Tú sabes que amo estar contigo. Lo sabes muy bien.

Videl trago saliva, sin estar segura hacia donde se dirigía todo esto.

—... pero es una ilusión, Videl. Por más que me sienta atraído a llevar una vida diferente, a tener un trabajo normal, cosas normales. En cualquier minuto aparecerá un nuevo enemigo. Un nuevo ser que amenazará la tierra. Y yo... —se tocó el pecho con su palma abierta— yo siempre deberé responder a eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, esta vez, los ojos de Videl se llenaron de lágrimas. Producto de ello, desvió su mirada hacia el frente, parpadeando dos veces. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, especialmente enlazadas a las palabras del chico que, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, tenían cierto grado de verdad. Este tiempo había sido realmente hermoso, sobre todo los últimos siete meses, en los cuales habían decidido, finalmente, tener un noviazgo juntos.

—Yo no te pido que decidas entre diferentes escenarios, Gohan. —nuevamente giró su cabeza para verle— sólo te pido que me _incluyas_ en ellos.

El saiya tragó saliva, levantándose, luego, se sentó sobre la mesa, frente a ella, sin tocarla. —¿Te he apartado en algún momento?

Videl carraspeó, dando firmeza a sus palabras. —Este tipo de situaciones, me hacen sentir como si yo debiese ir a la par de tus decisiones, sin tener derecho a tener mi propia opinión, a que tú la valores —acentuó su mirada a aquellos ojos negros— yo... he cambiado, ¿sabes?, pero he sido abierta con ello. Sin embargo, a veces tú pareces una caja encriptada, con ideas dentro de tu mente que solo... te alejan.

Gohan cubrió su cara en sus propias manos, deslizándolas por su rostro. —Yo no he cambiado, Videl. Me conociste de esta forma, con toda mi historia, mi familia y el legado que hemos tenido que llevar sobre nuestros hombros. ¿Por qué ahora me pides que sea diferente?

Nuevamente, la mujer tuvo la respuesta en su mente. Ella lo sabia muy bien. Lo supo desde el momento en que le dejó ir, años atrás, junto al Supremo Kaioshin. Lo supo también cuando se enteró que había muerto. Lo supo cuando la paz volvió a la tierra y ambos comenzaron una hermosa amistad. Lo supo nuevamente al momento en que él le pidió que fueran novios. La razón era porque ella ahora, le amaba.

Hoy, luego de todo este tiempo, ya conocía perfectamente a esos fantasmas que lo atormentaban: la responsabilidad eterna de cuidar, de proteger, de resguardar. Ambiciones que incluso lo habían alejado de todo _lo normal_ , que lo convencieron durante años que no era necesario aspirar a algo así, que le impidieron abrir su corazón a tantas cosas, como seguir sus propios sueños o darle más independencia a sus emociones.

Videl recordó el tiempo en que sólo eran amigos, especialmente el último año, donde, a simple vista el semisaiyajín se debatía internamente, luchando consigo mismo para atreverse a cruzar la línea, a que ellos fueran algo más. A fin de cuentas, Gohan tenía arraigada una extraña manía a no creerse merecedor de disfrutar cosas humanas, entre ellas, a aceptar que su mejor amiga le amara como hombre. Incluso, sólo hace un par de semanas habían conversado sobre sexo por primera vez... su novio solía ser tan duro con los demás, tal cómo él lo era consigo mismo. Y antes de seguir sus propios anhelos, él era capaz de colocar todas las pretensiones de los otros, por sobre las suyas: estudiar, vivir la paz, entre otras cosas.

La mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos al percibir el tacto de Gohan sobre su mano empuñada. Pese a ello, ese mismo acto le permitió tener un cable a tierra. Instintivamente, bajó su mano por la pierna, evitando el contacto.

—Gohan —murmuró— Creo que necesito un tiempo. Quiero evaluar todo ésto.

El aludido estiró la espalda, dejando sus manos por sobre las rodillas. —Podemos volver a retomar el tema, si lo deseas...

—No me entiendes —le interrumpió, ahora con una voz clara— quiero... —tragó saliva— evaluar el hecho de que estemos juntos.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —Gohan habló, sin siquiera pensar.

—Sólo necesito que me des tiempo —la mujer volvió a reiterar, tomando su bolso.

Después de un minuto de silencio, mirándola, el saiya se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados. Desde ese punto de vista, Videl pensó, su novio se parecía mucho a Vegeta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Estaba yo enferma en casa, viendo la serie Hannibal, cuando un amigo me mandó un link con la nueva serie: Dragon Ball Super. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que iba a existir otra serie! Entonces, vi los primeros capítulos y no pude dejar de emocionarme, realmente sorprendida ante lo que se decidió relatar: la maravillosa cotidianidad de los guerreros z (casi un deseo de mis 15 años, hecho realidad). Cómo habrá sido la emoción, que acabé escribiendo ésto, en continuación a mi último fic _Seis Meses._ Serán diez capítulos breves y cabe destacar que esta historia no tiene ambición alguna, sino que se configura como una gran respuesta a todos los comentarios que me siguen llegando por mis historias anteriores, como dicen otras autoras de fanfiction: los reviews son el mejor alimento de la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Algoritmo

De pie y con los brazos cruzados, Gohan observó como Bulma tecleaba información numérica en el computador, tomando sorbos intermitentes de café en una taza humeante. Después de un rato, se acercó aún más y procedió a indicarle, con el dedo índice, unas cifras en la pantalla, que según él aludían la posible anomalía. El dato que habían estado discutiendo la última hora, aquel que no permitía al dispositivo mecánico retomar el trabajo de ensamblaje. La mujer, acentuó la mirada y dejó caer su mano izquierda al mentón, aún sopesando la opción. Entonces, sonrió amplio.

—¡Tienes razón! —juntó las manos en el centro, a simple vista, feliz. Luego, giró con la silla para mirar al chico— Ahora explico por qué mi padre tiene esa fijación en ti, ¡deberías estar trabajando para Capsule Corp!

Como otras veces, en que Bulma solía lanzar esa idéntica indirecta, Gohan guardó silencio, curvando los labios. En respuesta, estiró la espalda y regresó al mesón para retomar los cálculos que había prometido a Bulma resolver, al menos antes de medianoche. La mujer, le contempló de lejos, levantando sus gafas con una idea floreciente en la mente. A su edad, este tipo de cosas le resultaban demasiado evidentes. —¿Pasa algo?

El chico levantó la mirada y respondió —Sí, creo que me demoraré más de la cuenta en obtener estas probabilidades y resolver el algoritmo.

Ante la incredulidad de Gohan, Bulma comenzó a reír. Luego, ella se puso de pie, tomando su taza de café, acercándose al lugar del joven Son.

—No hace mucho tiempo un adolescente llegó a mi oficina a pedirme ayuda para su empresa de combatir el crimen, encubierto —tomó un sorbo, moviendo sus cejas deforma intermitente— creo que ese mismo chico está obviando la idea que lo conozco hace mucho y puedo intuir qué ocurre por su mente.

La mujer desabotonó su delantal blanco de trabajo, tomando la silla con ruedas más próxima. Se sentó frente al saiya y dejó la taza de café sobre un cúmulo de papeles.

Gohan descansó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, con un rubor incipiente cruzando sus mejillas. —No sé a que te refieres... —ahora fue él quien tomó un sorbo de su café.

Bulma entrecerró sus ojos, sonriendo, a simple vista, entretenida con la situación. —Además, obvias que he estado emparejada con un saiyajin por más de una década. Lo cual me hace una experta en este tipo de cosas... —cerró un ojo— Dime, ¿quieres saber qué nos gusta a las chicas, verdad?, quieres saber cómo hacerlo más _rico_ , ¿no?

En ese momento, Gohan se atoró y dejó escapar la mitad del café de su boca. Mientras recobraba la compostura, Bulma sólo reía, esta vez, a carcajadas. El chico pensó como todo su noviazgo con Videl parecía una perfecta película de adolescentes, donde la mayoría de los espectadores quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle. La verdad, a él nunca le importó compartir la noticia con los demás, pero nada pudo prepararlo frente a la ola de preguntas que cayó una vez que todo fue formal. El interrogatorio de familia y amigos duró más de una semana, incluyendo indirectas de su madre por detalles más... íntimos. Como si ellos no comprendieran la presión que él mismo sentía.

—Bueno, bueno... —la mujer le dejó un pañuelo cerca de la mano, dándole palmadas en la espalda— pero se trata de Videl, ¿cierto?

Gohan dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y sacó sus lentes, suspirando. Luego, asintió. —Me ha pedido que nos tomemos un tiempo.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, atando cabos en su cabeza. Para ser honesta, desde que había recibido la visita del semisaiyajín, supo que el chico arribaba a su oficina con la intención de buscar cierto tipo de consejo. Ya lo había hecho la semana antes de pedirle a Videl que fuese su novia, por ejemplo. Y su _modus operandi_ resultaba similar cada vez: Gohan solía trabajar con ella arduamente, y luego, sacaba el tema de conversación. En ese sentido, todos los saiyajines resultaban bastante predecibles, lo que reafirmaba su teoría personal que, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran también hombres comunes y silvestres, con las mismas problemáticas que cualquier tipo terrenal (bueno, incluyendo una fuerza sobrenatural, claramente).

La mujer tomó su taza de café entre las manos. —Esto tiene que ver con el entrenamiento en el Templo Sagrado, ¿verdad?

Gohan la miró en silencio. Dentro de si, pensó como todos, estas últimas semanas, le habían demostrado estar siempre dos pasos mas allá que él. Todo había comenzado cuando su padre lo visitó en el laboratorio de la OSHS, con el motivo de hablar sobre un entrenamiento especial. Según él, hace meses que tenía la sensación que las cosas no andaban bien y sospechaba en silencio que la situación en la tierra podía cambiar, de un momento a otro. Por esa razón, le ofrecía tanto a él, como a Goten, ingresar a la Habitación del Tiempo, para tener un año de entrenamiento y recobrar el ritmo de combate. Por supuesto, él no le refutó nada y solo accedió. Para ser franco, él también había presentido cosas, sólo que su padre le había puesto un nombre real.

—Accedí al entrenamiento, por supuesto —Gohan carraspeó— pero no le comenté nada a Videl.

—Oh... —Bulma murmuró, poniéndose de pie con la intención de preparar más café— Pues, no me extraña que ella se haya enfadado.

Gohan cruzó sus brazos, súbitamente arrebatado por la posición de Bulma, quien a simple vista estaba apoyando a Videl. —Bulma...

Mientras abria la cafetera y depositaba granos de café, comentó. —Como te conozco hace todos estos años, sé que tus intenciones con esta chica van más allá de un simple noviazgo —luego, tapó la cafetera con un golpe y rellenó el depósito de agua hervida— Entonces, ¿por que tanto lío?, ¿no era más fácil conversar también con ella? —con el rabillo del ojo, Bulma contempló como Gohan juntaba sus manos en el centro, frunciendo el ceño, típico de los saiyajines en sus modos reflexivos— _ok_ , veo que no.

Una vez que el aparato comenzó a funcionar y soltar vapor, la mujer volvió a tomar asiento frente al saiyajin, quien lucia concentrado y, por supuesto, distante. —¿A qué temes tanto, Gohan?

—Videl seguirá pidiéndome cosas, Bulma. Y ambos sabemos que hay cosas que no podré asegurar.

—Te refieres, ¿a lo que pueda pasar en el futuro? —la científica cruzó sus piernas.

Gohan la miró serio, y luego, habló, abriendo sus manos. —Me refiero a estabilidad, seguridad, una vida normal.

Ahora fue el turno de Bulma de cruzar sus brazos y suspirar, mirando hacia el techo. A partir de las últimas palabras del chico, todo el rollo comenzaba a ser perfectamente entendible. —Gohan, por más que lo quieras, jamás podrás controlar ninguna de esas cosas.

—Bulma...

—La vida... —la mujer de cabellos azules se detuvo en seco, juntando su entrecejo y tomando una pausa. A ella no le gustaba mucho hablar de estas cosas, no era una experta. Pero ahora parecía necesario— Si algo he aprendido, después de conocer a tu padre años atrás, es que todo cambia. Nada está en nuestro control.

La cafetera hirvió, lo que provocó que Bulma se levantara, con la intención de rellenar su taza de café. —Y es algo que tu padre me ha enseñado.

—¿Mi padre? —Gohan respondió, girando su cabeza. Claramente, para él, era su propia experiencia familiar lo que le hacía pensar este tipo de cosas. No por nada había visto a su madre sufrir en silencio por años cada vez que su progenitor emprendía un nuevo viaje, no por nada había tomado la responsabilidad de ser un padre para Goten. Jamás podría perdonarse si causaba un dolor similar a Videl. Y le molestaba bastante que ella no lo comprendiera del mismo modo.

—Con altos y bajos, Gokú ha sido capaz de llevar una vida preciosa, de tener una vida realmente plena. Si lo piensas, tomando en cuenta que él es cien por ciento saiyajín, bien pudo regresar al espacio a buscar más peleas... y las hubiese encontrado. Sin embargo, nunca perdió el amor a la tierra, a los lazos que tejió voluntaria e involuntariamente.

—Pero, ¿no crees que, a veces, las consecuencias de sus decisiones resultan injustas para aquellas personas que lo aman?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero... —ahora Bulma llevaba dos tazas de café a la mesa— _la vida es así_ , Gohan. Hay que tomar decisiones y... siempre hay quienes saldrán heridos con nuestros actos, lo quieras o no.

El chico recibió la taza en sus manos, guardando silencio. Bulma tomó asiento, revolviendo la taza, deleitándose con el aroma a café. Mirando al semisaiyajín, pensó si debería continuar hablándole de estas cosas. Bien sabía ella que la personalidad de Gohan continuaría atando cabos hasta el infinito: tratando de resolver todo, de controlar todo, siempre cuidando de no herir a nadie. Lo cual, tal como ella pensaba, lo dejaba estático en el mundo de las ideas, pensando, pensando. Sin siquiera decidirse a actuar. Pese a ello, no pudo juzgarlo. No había que ser adivino para concluir que al chico nada le había sido fácil, tampoco. Y ahora, el dolor que llevaba dentro de sí, no le dejaría en paz. Sin reflexionar más, Bulma le tomó la mano.

—Gohan, no puedes culpar a Videl por querer más de ti. Si me preguntas, ella ha cambiado bastante. No parece una chiquilla malcriada deseando cosas por capricho. Y aunque no me creas, lo ha hecho gracias a ti. No es de extrañar que ella ahora te pida lo mismo.

El chico tomó un sorbo de café que pareció quemar su paladar y garganta, aunque no le importó en absoluto. Ante las palabras de Bulma, tuvo una envidia incipiente de los demás, de todos aquellos humanos que habitaban la tierra, indiferentes a lo que él sabia del funcionamiento del mundo, a batallas, dioses y demonios. Por segundos, deseó tener una vida normal. Al menos, así sabría lidiar con estas cosas. Guardando más silencio, trajo a su mente la última conversación con Videl, una semana atrás, sorprendido nuevamente que ella no se hubiese marchado, sin hablar. Bulma tenía razón. Ella ya no era aquella chica que conoció años atrás, que actuaba siguiendo sus propias reglas, sin importar la consecuencia de sus actos.

—Ahora, volvamos a la resolución del algoritmo, ¿te parece?

* * *

 **Comentario:** Sus reviews me han dado vuelta el corazón de emociones y me motivaron a actualizar más rápido. Humildemente, les agradezco a todos por sus palabras repletas de buena energía :'( ¡ustedes son un sol!


	3. Piedras y pubertad

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Gohan llegó finalmente a la pubertad?... Eso explicaria todo este lío.

Videl no estaba de humor, en absoluto. Se agachó para recoger una piedra (un pequeño pedazo de concreto) y luego, la arrojó lejos, con fuerza. _Crash_.

Desde que eran adolescentes, tenían la costumbre de, cada cierto tiempo, reunirse a romper vidrios de una fábrica abandonada. Al principio, partió como una jugarreta; sin embargo, el hábito continuó cada vez que una de las dos mujeres enfrentaba cierta situación estresante. Por ejemplo, la separación de los padres de Ireza o cada uno de los shows en vivo de Mr. Satán, después de Célula, a los cuales Videl se negó a participar.

La ex fábrica de papel se encontraba en las periferias de Satán City, una zona urbana que cada vez le importaba menos al municipio. Cierta vez, una patrulla de policías las detuvo en el acto y sólo gracias a que Videl estaba ahí, la cosa no pasó a mayores. Pese a ello, ambas no detuvieron la costumbre. Una personas hacen yoga, mientras otras... bueno, cada quien se desquita como quiere.

Videl tomó otra piedra, del porte de una pelota de beisball. Luego, la lanzó lejos, con más fuerza: doble _crash_.

—Ok, _ok_... sólo estaba bromeando. —Ireza habló, dando una bocanada al cigarro de tabaco que tenia en sus labios— Toma, aquí hay otra.

La mujer ojiazul tomó la piedra y la miró fijo. Como había pasado con todo lo que la rodeaba estas dos semanas, el objeto le recordó a Son Gohan. A la vez, una punzada le recubrió el estómago, repleta de rabia. Volvió a mirar la piedra, quieta, estática. Tan suceptible a lo que los demás hicieran de ella, tal como su novio. Cerró el puño y la apretó entre sus dedos, recordando como lucía el chico la última vez que le vio: pensando, analizando, reflexionando... sin siquiera dejarla ver qué habia tras sus emociones. Toda la situación la hacía cuestionar si realmente le conocía. Arrojó la piedra y... _crash_ , otro vidrio.

—Esto no tiene que ver con sexo, Ireza

La rubia tomó otra buena calada al cigarro, cerrando un ojo y mirando como Videl arrojó la que ya sería su veinteava piedra. De inmediato, recordó el tiempo que la conocía y cómo, asimismo, hubo un periodo de sus vidas en que se dedicaban a hacer cosas como ésta casi todos los días, incluyendo otras locuras. Dejó salir el humo de sus labios. —Pues a los dos les vendría bien un revolcón.

Videl le dedicó una mirada de aquellas. Ireza alzó las manos al cielo, como si un policía la apuntara con un arma de fuego, declarándose inocente. Prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Entonces, ¿se tomaron un tiempo?

 _Crash._ — _Yo_ le pedí un tiempo.

—¿Y ésto tiene que ver con su viaje? Ireza tomó asiento en un pedazo de sillón viejo, destartalado, desmembrado en resortes. Luego, Videl giró a verle, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

 _Ireza jamás comprendería el rollo de la Habitación del Tiempo._ La heredera Satán prefirió ir al grano. —Tiene que ver con Gohan tomando decisiones sin siquiera preguntarme por ellas.

Dejando salir de sus labios más humo gris, la chica rubia apoyó su cabeza en su mano, en silencio.

—Pensé que habías dejado de fumar tabaco —Videl se acercó, sentándose, con los brazos cansados.

—Digamos que tú has vuelto a tirar piedras... y yo he vuelto a fumar. Me parece que nuestra salud mental está cada vez mejor.

Por primera vez en una semana, Videl estalló en risas. Ireza le copió. Ambas estuvieron asi un rato, hasta que la mujer movió el cigarro entre sus dedos, dejando caer un poco de ceniza. Videl metió sus manos al abrigó y contempló el cielo sobre ella, gris por el invierno, cerrando los ojos.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido la paciencia que le has tenido a Gohan. Creo que lo que sucede ahora no es la excepción.

Ireza, nuevamente, tenía razón. Sólo con el tiempo que esperó a que él le pidiera un noviazgo formal, ya se había ganado un ticket directo al cielo. Eso sí, si era honesta, en todos esos días de espera, jamás se sintió mal por hacerlo; de hecho, aprendió a conocer un nuevo lado de ella misma, que no creía existente: una Videl sin apuros, paciente. Luego de tratar con una enormidad de chicos en su adolescencia, tenia la clarividencia absoluta de reconocer a uno de ellos que, en realidad, fuese noble, con buenas intenciones. Aunque claro, jamás con los atributos de Son Gohan.

—Él tiene razón, ¿sabes? Después de todo este tiempo, resulta extraño que le pida cambiar, que se comporte de forma diferente.

—En pedir no hay engaño, si me lo preguntas —Ireza se levantó, con el cigarro entre los labios, recogió una piedra de suelo y la lanzó lejos, esta vez, eso si, sólo le acertó a una muralla de concreto— Tú también has cambiado, ¿eh?

—¿Tu crees?

Ireza continuó sin mirarle, para tomar otra piedra y arrojarla. _Crash_. —Por supuesto. La Videl que conocí años atrás ni si quiera se habría quedado a pedir explicaciones, simplemente se hubiera marchado... —tomó una pausa, como si se imaginara la escena, moviendo su mano bruscamente— con un portazo, cortando todo de raíz. Con más drama.

Videl suspiró, dejando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—No me malinterpretes —Ireza giró a verle de frente, hablando con el cigarro entre los labios— tú me sigues cayendo bien.

Videl sonrió. _Bendita sean las amigas._ —Tú también me sigues cayendo bien.

—Lo sé —Ireza cogió una piedra y se la ofreció— sin mi ya no serías tan popular, claramente.

Soltando una carcajada, Videl aceptó las rocas y se puso de pie, arrojando la primera, que rebotó en una plancha de metal. —A veces, siento que sólo yo veo una parte de Gohan... que él mismo se niega a aceptar. Tiene unos muros enormes.

—Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos para entender y aceptar las cosas, Videl. Creo que Gohan te ha dejado claro eso, reiteradas veces.

Las palabras de Ireza la dejaron sin respuesta. La verdad de aquella premisa había dejado al descubierto otra realidad: luego de años, Videl había tenido por primera vez la necesidad de evaluar si todo esto tendría algún fin, si iba a alguna parte. O si simplemente valdría la pena. El único problema era que ella... _le quería_. Una sensación que empeoraba mientras más conocía de él. Si antes podría estar persiguiéndolo cuadras y cuadras por la simple curiosidad de un supuesto Guerrero Dorado, ahora se deleitaba cada vez que el chico le permitía entrar. _Algo_ había en su forma de ser, algo magnético. De alguna forma, estar a su lado implicaba una suerte de tregua, una calma a una guerra que traía dentro de ella, por años, sin saberlo.

Videl acarició la textura de una piedra, que parecía rectangular, sopesando más pensamientos. _¿Pecaba, acaso, por querer más?_ , ¿más complicidad, más intimidad? Nunca antes había sentido éso. De hecho, antes de conocerle, ya había aceptado muchas cosas sobre sí misma que no cambiarían. Sin embargo, todo dio un vuelco después de Majin Buu, donde se permitió anhelar y buscar más de él: ser su amiga, conocerle, ser parte de su vida. Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, se hubo de detener, dejando de actuar.

—Hiciste bien en pedir un tiempo, amiga —Ireza aspiró otra bocanada, ofreciendo otra piedra a la mujer— Aunque si me preguntas, yo no lo dejaría partir hasta, al menos, haber _probado_ el producto —le apuntó con el dedo.

Videl le dedicó una mirada fría, que provocó otra risa explosiva en su acompañante rubia. Después, arrojó una piedra.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Hermosa gente, con sus amables comentarios me harán terminar esta historia antes de lo que tenía planeado :P


	4. Dos Gohans

Mientras recogía papeles sobre la mesa, Gohan dejo caer un par de lapices por sobre el escritorio, que rodaron lejos de él hasta caer al suelo. Una vez que se agachó a recogerlos y se puso de pie, su cabeza chocó directamente con uno de los bordes del mueble, acompañado de un gran dolor. _Maldición_. Como si le faltara más. Estas últimas cuatro semanas no habían sido fáciles: entregar papeleo al programa de doctorado, cumplir con su rol de profesor ayudante del Dr. Soichiro, el avance de sus proyectos personales y, por supuesto, Videl.

El chico se sentó, pasando su mano por la cabeza, molesto. Sentía como si dentro de él se debatieran dos Gohan diferentes. El primero, por supuesto, seguro de que él tenía toda la razón. Que Videl debía aceptar las cosas como son, sin pedirle más de lo que él podía ofrecer. Ese Gohan le había permitido seguir su vida normal, dedicando cualquier tiempo libre al trabajo y las obligaciones académicas. Ese Gohan, también, le permitía alejarse de las dudas, resguardado de una seguridad clara en su posición, irrevocable.

Ahora bien, El problema de aquel Gohan, era el efecto que tenía en su entorno. Para tener toda esa seguridad, sin duda él debía alejarse de todos, encerrándose en si mismo. De hecho, hace más de tres semanas que no se aparecía por Paozu Yama y había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que no contestaba el celular cuando alguien le ubicaba para saber de él. En estos momentos, el tener una simple conversación con alguno de sus seres queridos le resultaba imposible, especialmente advertido de su actitud a la defensiva y su ímpetu por sentirse en razón siempre. Para ello, lo más fácil era estar solo, retomar trabajos pendientes y dar más velocidad a su titulación como doctor.

Por otro lado, el segundo Gohan, era un misterio. Justo cuando creía que la calma había regresado, sin remordimientos, ése Gohan aparecía. Era el mismo que le había provocado el deseo de ir a ver a Bulma, semanas atrás. Era ese Gohan también el que le susurraba pensamientos en medio de un papeleo, dejándole ver que no todo estaba en su control. Pese a ello, ese Gohan resultaba bastante fácil de domar a la luz del día. Sólo bastaba con hacer callar la mente y aumentar la carga de trabajo. Pero era en las noches cuando aquel Gohan no le dejaba dormir.

Al principio, solía despertar a las dos de la madrugada, con una sensación de soledad, similar a la de aquellas noches cuando entrenaba con Piccoro en su niñez, bajo el cielo estrellado del Distrito Este. En esos momentos, sólo sentía la necesidad inefable de _hablar_ con alguien, de tener a una persona que le escuchara sin sentirse juzgado. Luego de dos noches en insomnio, tomó la decisión de buscar ayuda en lo inmediato. A través de dos contactos de la Facultad, logró obtener una receta con pastillas para dormir. Una dosis que le otorgó sus primeras ocho horas de pernoctación, luego de semanas. Nuevamente, todo volvía a su normalidad.

En nueva desgracia, bien le habían advertido sus colegas que los problemas de sueño suelen estar anclados con las emociones y dos pastillas antes de acostarse no darían solución a lo que fuese que tenía dentro. Esa misma semana, también, comenzó a tener los primeros sueños. Al principio, bastante sencillos: veía a Videl en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, tal como ella solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, acompañada de aquella sonrisa y... sus ojos azules. Si bien, el sueño acababa con un roce o tacto, contenían la suficiente carga emocional para dejarlo reflexivo durante horas, sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo, ¿acaso la distancia no servía?, ¿cómo era posible imaginarla cuando aún guardaba molestia por su obstinación?, ¿por haberlo apartado, sin volver si quiera a contactarlo? A la cuarta noche, redobló la dosis.

Pese al juego químico y a un par de noches desprovistas de sueños, el asunto tomó otra dirección inesperada. Todo comenzó cuando un compañero de clase le preguntó por ella, en medio de una conversación de pasillo. En aquel momento, no sólo se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de Videl hace un mes, sino que le provocó uno de los vacíos más potentes que pudiera recordar. Esa noche, llegó a su dormitorio mareado, abriendo su cajón para sacar la misma cantidad de pastillas que había estado ingiriendo todos estos días (como era de esperar, tomó el doble). Se sacó las ropas y cayó por sobre las sábanas, abrazando su estómago. Aún recordando las palabras de su compañero, comenzó a caer dormido, una puerta abierta que dio paso a uno de los sueños más vívidos de toda su existencia.

Ahí estaba él, en las cercanías de lo que parecía ser el Distrito Este, cerca del lugar donde enseñó a su hermano y Videl volar por los cielos. En el sueño, Gohan estaba entre las piernas de la mujer, quien lucía recostada con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo ante cada uno de sus impulsos. Sintiendo su corazón palpitar hasta en las orejas, tomaba sus manos delicadas, para dejarlas cruzadas por sobre la cabeza de la chica, negándole la posibilidad de moverse, lejos de él. Con sus labios, probó su pezón izquierdo, dando una pequeña mordida, sometiéndola ante el deseo de tenerla para él, completamente hipnotizado por la sensación de poder.

Esa noche, Gohan despertó cubierto en sudor, enredado en sus propias sábanas, con el cuerpo hirviendo. El sólo despertar, boca abajo, había causado un dolor agudo en su entrepierna, que latía con fuerza ante el contacto con su ropa interior, clamando por una posibilidad de liberación. Jadeando aún por sobre las sábanas, aún confundido por la realidad y el sueño, dejó que su mano viajara por sobre si mismo, mordiendo sus labios ante el dolor que causó la presión de su propia palma. De forma inconsciente, imágenes del sueño volvieron a cubrirlo, con cierto grado de vergüenza. Había vuelto a la escena, tomando ventaja de su novia, de forma violenta, casi como un animal enardecido, buscando placer y control.

Desafortunadamente, la tortura no terminó al despertar. Cuando hubo de recuperar más la conciencia, Gohan procedió a hacerse cargo de sí mismo. En la penumbra, cerró los ojos, sintiendo placer y humillación, con cada pulsación que parecía arrebatar su aliento. No demoró en dejar caer su cabeza por sobre la almohada, recordándola toda: su olor, su sabor, su textura, su temperatura, sabiendo que todo esto sólo se aliviaría si la traía a su lado, aunque fuese por un instante. Por supuesto, Videl apareció, abrazándolo por la espalda, tibia, dejando sus senos desnudos por sobre su piel, besando su cuello, dándole paz. Una vez que acabó, se quedó respirando cortado por sobre las sábanas, permitiendo que el espasmo eléctrico lo atrapara, de forma natural. Luego, miró hacia los lados para reafirmar que todo había sido un sueño y se levantó para tomar una ducha fría. Ahí, mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo, apoyó su frente sobre la muralla, más confundido de lo que creía sentirse en años.

—¿Gohan-san?

Gohan abandonó sus reflexiones para ver a la persona que estaba al frente. Era el Dr. Okazawa, el decano de la Faculta de Medicina.

—Okazawa-san, disculpe, no lo escuché acercarse. —Gohan se puso de pie, nervioso. Sintió como si el hombre lo hubiese atrapado reflexionando todo lo anterior, sin destajo. El movimiento, provocó que un par de papeles cayeran al suelo, los cuales recogió de inmediato. Luego de sacudirse las manos, le saludó con un apretón de manos.

—No te preocupes. Estuve presente también mientras dabas la charla sobre Biotecnología a los alumnos del profesor Soichiro.

—Oh —Gohan colocó una de sus manos tras la cabeza— para serle franco, es un tema que me apasiona.

—Precisamente de eso mismo quería hablarte, muchacho —el hombre acercó una de sus manos a la boca, carraspeando— como sabes, la facultad está renovando su estructura de planta y estamos buscando a nuevos profesores.

Gohan sacó sus lentes y le dedicó más atención.

—Sabemos que estás en proceso de terminar tu doctorado, pero a todos nos interesaría poder contar con tu conocimiento. Siempre has sido un alumno destacado, Son Gohan.

Gohan desvió la mirada, sabiendo a qué se refería. No era la primera vez que recibía una invitación así. Es más, ésta era la tercera vez que uno de sus profesores se acercaba a ofrecerle lo mismo. Así también, las dos veces anteriores, hubo de rechazar la propuesta.

—Ya que has rechazado las ofertas anteriores, he decidido venir yo mismo a ver el por qué de tu fama. Y vaya, al escucharte, ahora estoy más seguro de lo que te propongo.

—Profesor Okazawa... —Gohan comenzó a hablar.

—No es necesario que me respondas hoy —el hombre le interrumpió alzando una mano—. Es más, puedes hacerlo al final de semestre. Eso si, no volveré a hacerlo, Gohan. Soy un tipo de palabra y sólo ofrezco una oportunidad a aquellos que creo lo merecen. Por favor, esta vez piénsalo bien.

Cuando el profesor dejó el salón, Gohan apoyó su cuerpo en el borde del escritorio. De algún modo, esperó que el primer Gohan apareciera a su lado y le dijera: _recházalo, él simplemente no entiende._ Esperó también a que su yo paralelo argumentara que poco sabia el profesor Okazawa de lo qué él tenia en conocimiento. Que pronto, en algún momento, debería volver a pelear, que estaba llamado a cumplir su deber. Sin embargo, aquel Gohan nunca apareció, tampoco cuando tomó sus cosas y abandonó la Facultad, caminando por la plaza. En su reemplazo, sus pensamientos se repletaron de Videl.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Qué estaría pensando. ¿Estaría igual que él?, ¿atormentada por sueños destinados a robarle la cordura? Esperando un semáforo en rojo, tuvo el deseo de verla, _sólo eso_ , nada más. Tuvo el anhelo de contarle todo esto, su conversación con Bulma, sus avances en Biotecnología, la propuesta del profesor Okazawa, los dos Gohans. Y por qué no, sus sueños. A partir de ellos, contarle, por ejemplo, cuánto le costaba hablar de su propia intimidad. La última vez que él había desatado todo su poder en una batalla, su padre había terminado muerto. Y considerar la sola posibilidad de desatar sus propios instintos... simplemente le parecía un terreno completamente desconocido. Y más que éso: abrumador.


	5. Distancias

A sólo metros de la puerta principal de la Mansión Satán, Videl acentuó la mirada, casi segura que la figura sentada en los escalones de mármol correspondía al hijo menor de Son Gokú. —¿Goten?

El chico, la escuchó de lejos y alzó la mirada a verle, moviendo su brazo para saludar. Como era de esperar, la sonrisa del niño logró iluminar lo había sido su día completo, incluso hasta su propia conciencia. Tomando las llaves de su casa en la mano, se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—No sabía que vendrías, ¿estás esperando hace mucho?

El chico negó con la cabeza, apuntando al perro que se encontraba a su lado. —Bee me estaba acompañando —Videl sonrió, contemplando como el animal le movía la cola en respuesta— es muy obediente... —añadió Goten.

—Lo sé —la mujer le acarició el lomo, agachando su cuerpo hasta quedar al mismo nivel del niño— ¿Tienes hambre?

Ante la pregunta, Goten volvió a esbozar una sonrisa radiante, accediendo a la invitación. Una vez ya dentro la casa, Videl colgó su abrigo y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de centro, caminando hacia la cocina. Allí, las personas que mantenían viva la Mansión Satán, se encontraban preparando la cena, revolviendo un par de ollas y limpiando unos utensilios. Videl se acercó hacia el chef principal, quien no sólo la saludo de un abrazo, sino que rió a carcajadas ante la solicitud de la mujer, quien le pidió preparar una cena para 15 personas. De inmediato, el hombre preguntó si Majin Boo ya había vuelto de la gira de fin de año con Mr. Satán, pero Videl sólo agregó que tendrían un invitado especial, por lo que agradecería que sólo prepara la mesa para dos.

Al volver al living, el niño seguía jugando con Bee, quien ladraba feliz de tener compañía. Mirándolo de lejos, con aquella risa intermitente, pegajosa, Videl trajo a su memoria los días de entrenamiento en Paozu Yama, donde su mascota seguramente sería reemplazada por un dinosaurio bebé, _u otro animal de cinco metros_ , _claro._ Una vez que se acercó a Goten, contempló como el perro lamía la mejilla del niño, quien no paraba de reír, con sus manos sujetando su estómago. Contagiada por la sonoridad de su sonrisa, la mujer se arrodilló y dejó a Bee de espaldas para acariciarle el estómago, junto a Goten.

Mientras ambos acariciaban el pelaje del animal, la atención de Videl fue atraída, como otras cientos de veces, por el gran parecido del niño a Son Gokú. Dentro de si, se preguntó si su suegro, en su infancia, había sido igual de inocente, buen chico e incluso, así de poderoso. También pensó en la niñez del pequeño. ¿Fue difícil para él?, ¿crecer sin un padre presente?, ¿conocerlo siete años después? Seguro, ni siquiera Goten lo sabría, hasta que fuera un adulto. Por ahora, no bastaba mucho esfuerzo para apreciar que los años junto a su hermano fueron de calidad. Lo que quedaba evidente cada vez que Goten sonreía y sólo parecía un niño feliz, sin carencias inmediatas.

Luego de una media hora, la cena estuvo servida y ambos se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a comer. Videl solo pudo con el pollo y el arroz; sin embargo, Goten no dejo plato caliente sin degustar. Las personas de la cocina no daban más en su asombro, sobre todo cuando, al acabar, el niño había pedido postre. En ese momento, la mujer agradeció a todos, dirigiéndose al enorme refrigerador de la cocina, para sacar un gran pote de helado de chocolate, con dos cucharas gruesas, que llevó hasta la mesa. Al llegar, le ofreció a Goten que comieran en el patio de la casa.

Instalados los tres en una banqueta (Bee sólo había llegado para recostarse bajo los pies del niño), comenzaron a dar grandes cucharadas, disfrutando del sabor del helado, mirando la piscina de la Mansión Satán. Fue ahí que, de pronto, Goten dejó la cuchara dentro del pote, guardando silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —la mujer le imitó, dejando de comer.

Al principio, Goten no dijo nada. Sólo se dedicó a balancear sus piernas en la banca de madera. Luego, habló en voz baja, mirándola. —¿Vas a dejarnos, Videl?

De alguna forma, la chica ojiazul presentía que su visita terminaría en una pregunta similar. No por nada ya llevaba más de cinco semanas sin visitar la casa de los Son, en el Distrito 439. Si era honesta: ella también extrañaba hacerlo. Además, desde hacía tiempo que no consideraba a Goten como alguien ajeno, sino como un verdadero hermano menor, travieso y noble.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Goten?

—Hace tiempo que no has ido a casa. Y cuando le he preguntado a Mamá, ella no me ha dicho nada, tampoco papá. Así que he decidido venir para preguntarte a ti.

Videl juntó sus manos en el centro, dando la bienvenida a la usual sensación de vacío de su pecho, como si un agujero negro se instalara bajo su esternón, absorbiendo todo: emociones, temperatura, hambre, seguridad... ya era una costumbre. —Es un poco complicado, Goten.

—Eso mismo me ha dicho mamá. Pero soy un chico grande. Yo puedo entender todo —el chico terminó apuntando hacia si mismo, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Acto seguido, Videl no resistió acariciarle la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Goten, verás... —tragó saliva, tratando de sopesar bien las palabras que saldrían de su boca. El chico la miraba atento, como si al fin hubiese descubierto al oráculo de la verdad— hay veces en que las personas no están de acuerdo en cosas y... suelen alejarse hasta sentir que todo está más claro.

—¿Alejarse?, ¿por qué? —el chico interrumpió.

Videl exhaló y prosiguió. —A veces... estar alejados nos puede ayudar a ver todo desde un punto de vista diferente, a entender.

El niño miró a la piscina y acarició a Bee que dormía bajo sus pies. —No me gusta eso. Que las personas se alejen.

—A mi tampoco... —Videl carraspeó— pero estas cosas suelen terminar bien y no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Oh —Goten abrió los ojos, sonriendo— ¿Cómo cuando papá volvió a casa?

Videl se contagió por la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, pensando en aquel momento, que coincidió con su participación en el Budokai. Para ella, también había sido la primera vez en conocer a Son Gokú. Y tal como le había dicho Bulma una vez, a modo de predicción: una vez que le conocías, ya nada era igual.

—El sábado fui a ver a Gohan a la universidad, junto a Trunks y también le he preguntado por ti.

Ahora el agujero negro comenzaba a corroer las paredes de su estómago, sin piedad. Videl alzó sus cejas, tomada por sorpresa. Su corazón, por supuesto, latió con fuerza, tal como si fuese a salir de su pecho. Recordó de improviso que ella aún no le contactaba, ni menos tenía la intención de hacerlo. Ahora, las razones no se cubrían de rabia o arrebato. Simplemente, a través de todos estos días, había llegado a la conclusión que ella no podía hacerle cambiar. Menos, esperar que a que Gohan se comportara diferente, solo por cumplir su voluntad personal. Ese hecho en particular, le había dejado a la deriva, como si el bote dentro de su propio río hubiese perdido el rumbo.

—¿Está bien? —Videl no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar algo que había llevado consigo todos estos días: la necesidad de saber de él. Bien sabía ella que Gohan era un hombre independiente, que desde pequeño entrenó para ganar más independencia de carácter, algunas veces por decisión propia y otras, a la fuerza. De seguro, él estaba mucho mejor que ella. Respaldado por sus propias creencias, a las que solía dar tanta credibilidad. Y, por supuesto, sumido en su trabajo y estudios.

—No lo sé. —Goten dijo, acariciando a Bee— Él no me dijo nada.

Videl bajó su mano y también acarició al perro. Goten volvió a hablar.

—Pero supongo que sólo está triste. Como cuando papá aún no regresaba a casa y sólo estábamos los tres, más el abuelo Ox Satán.

Videl no supo qué decir. E incluso, cuando Goten se despidió más rato, de un abrazo, tampoco logró articular palabra. Al verlo volar lejos, se levantó una pequeña brisa, fría. Al abrazarse a si misma, trató de imaginar a Gohan, especialmente en qué debería estar. Entonces, cerró los ojos y lo vio, estudiando, haciendo clases a alumnos de primer y segundo año, en la universidad. Luego, imaginó la reciente descripción del pequeño semisaiyajín.

En realidad, cualquier persona que sí conociera a Gohan, sabría de inmediato que toda su actitud controlada y madura sólo podían ser una imagen, una máscara, armada perfectamente por aquel Gohan estructurado, que intentaba mostrar al mundo que todo podía, que nada le afectaba en demasía. Cuando regresó a su habitación, recordó todos esos detalles, todas las cosas que develaban aquel deseo primigenio de su novio a protegerse de los demás: la evasión, la distancia, la objetivización de cosas. Son Gohan, en su estado más extremo, podría estar sonriendo, cuando por dentro sólo estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Acercándose a la ventana a ver la luna, Videl pensó qué debería estar pasando por la mente del semisaiyajín.


	6. Los buenos días

Si bien, Gohan había estado siempre ajeno al mundo de los Bares, de la vida nocturna, ahora parecía comprender muy bien el rol de cada uno de ellos. Tres días atrás, luego de otro de sus episodios nocturnos, decidió salir a la calle a caminar. Decidió que, si no era capaz de conciliar un sueño adecuado, no gastaría más tiempo en intentarlo y se mantendría despierto lo máximo posible. Aquella noche, no sólo descubrió que a las cuatro de la mañana no hay ni siquiera animales callejeros rondando la ciudad, sino que las bajas temperaturas terminarían por darle una neumonía. Así, entró hacia el único local abierto a esas horas. Un bar que tenía por nombre: _Los buenos días_.

Sin importarle lo sarcástico del título, se sentó pidiendo al _bartender_ algo que le devolviera el calor al cuerpo, con lo cual arribó un Jack Daniels de 12 años, en un vaso transparente, con abundante hielo. Allí estuvo, bebiendo, hasta que volvió a amanecer y decidió volver a su departamento para tomar una ducha y comenzar el día. La segunda noche, llegó un poco más tarde al local, pidiendo lo mismo del día anterior. Mientras bebía el líquido dorado, solo, tuvo las ganas incipientes de, una vez amanecido, ir a los acantilados cerca de su hogar a destrozar una montaña completa, a dejarla reducida a cenizas. Sólo por el placer de destruir. A estas alturas, no era novedad que estaba enfadado por toda la situación. Una mezcla de impotencia y, por supuesto, represión emocional que estaba amenazando con quitarle la cordura.

Luego de siete semanas, desbordaba en ganas de ir de inmediato a la casa de su novia a aclarar la situación. De explicarle claramente todos sus puntos y recalcar, como siempre, lo terca que ella podía ser. Lo _terca_ (se lo repetiría), inflexible y obstinada que era con sus ideas. Por otro lado, todo lo anterior le dejaba un pequeño-gran problema. Al hacerlo, no sólo rompería la petición de Videl de tener tiempo, sino que lo dejaría vulnerable, preso de su propio instinto, del cual ya no confiaba en absoluto. El sólo hecho de volverla a ver desataba en su pecho una sensación parecida a la de sus sueños: la euforia, primero, que rápidamente se cubría de rabia y luego un extraño... desespero febril por volver a tenerla cerca de si.

Aquella segunda noche, con celular en la mano, decidió optar por una última opinión o alguien que hubiese pasado por lo mismo y lograra ayudarlo. O más importante aún: en lo posible, que pudiese devolverle la razón, la objetividad a todo esto. Así fue que, luego de tres vasos de whisky, llamó a Shapner, para pedirle que se reunieran al día siguiente, en la madrugada.

—Son Gohan y un Jack Daniels... —Shapner lo miró, mientras se sacaba el abrigo, dejándolo a un lado de la mesa del bar— pensé que nunca ocurriría.

Gohan no respondió y solo tomó otro sorbo, contemplando como el rubio tomaba asiento a su lado, apoyando los codos en la mesa, dedicando una mirada al whisky. Los minutos de silencio sólo dieron tiempo para que Shapner contemplara a su amigo con más detención. Bien tenia conocimiento por Ireza que él y Videl se habían tomado un tiempo, pero las palabras de su novia no lo habían preparado para algo así: parecía que un camión de seis toneladas había pasado por encima suyo. El cuadro parecía una perfecta obra de realismo y humor negro, como esos ejecutivos de banco que andan por los puentes pensando en suicidarse.

—¿Alguna vez te has tomado un tiempo con Ireza, Shapner? —Gohan murmuró.

—Oh vaya... —Shapner apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón— ...esto es _serio_ —luego, levantó la mano hacia el mesero, que secaba un vaso— otra botella de whisky, por favor.

El hombre de la barra ni siquiera respondió a las palabras del rubio y sólo se acercó para dejar una botella encima de la mesa, junto a otro vaso y hielo. El rubio lo abrió y se sirvió una gran cantidad de brebaje dorado, que bebió todo de un golpe. —Sí. Una vez, hace dos años.

Gohan se sirvió otra ronda y rellenó el vaso de su amigo. Fue nuevamente al grano: —¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Shapner giró su cabeza, súbitamente anonadado por la pregunta del saiyajín. Se rascó el mentón y tomó un puñado de manís del pequeño pote verde, cortesía del bar. Luego, los dejó en la boca y habló con la boca llena:

—No ehs novehhdad queloshombhres metahmos lapata, Ghohan.

Gohan dejó sus brazos por sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada. Luego, imitó al rubio y llevó un puñado de maní a su boca, dándose cuenta que era lo primero que comía en dos días completos. Tomó otro sorbo largo de whisky. Recordó aquella serie de televisión, donde un par de amigos científicos comentaban el propósito de dos hombres contando sus problemas: ninguna solución. En esa ocasión, le había causado risa. Hoy, era lo más real que tenía.

—Lo que ocurrió es que, por aquellos tiempos, yo aún no cortaba del todo con una ex.

En ese momento, Gohan sintió el típico calor de estómago que percibía después de varios tragos de whisky. Una especie de ingravidez. A muchos de sus conocidos, la puerta inmediata para comenzar a hablar a destajo, para perder la inhibición. A él, simplemente, le otorgaba acceso a sus pensamientos más ocultos, las frustraciones. El nunca había tenido una ex, nunca había tenido novia antes, de Videl, de hecho. Nunca había roto con nadie, tampoco. Ni menos había tenido sexo. A simple vista, todo estaba en su contra.

—¿Cómo terminó todo? —preguntó, intentando callar las voces de su cabeza.

—Bueno, finalmente Ireza me dejó. No dio a torcer. Y desde ahí comenzó el primero de los tres meses más interesantes de mi vida.

Gohan levantó su ceja izquierda, pidiendo más detalles. El rubio apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa, dejando la punta de su índice en la mejilla.

—Mmm. Yo lo definiría como una triada de auto desprecio, sexo y negación —volvió a tomar maníes en su mano, mirando a Gohan— Visité todos los bares de Satán City, me acosté con todas las chicas que pude..., pero cada vez que lo hacía, la siguiente vez era peor. Me costó su buen tiempo entender que todo era por Ireza. Sólo quería distraer mi mente de ella —se llevó los manís a la boca— pohr supuhesto, noh dio rehsultado.

Gohan cerró los ojos y bebió otro poco más. Al menos, al fin coincidía en algo con su amigo rubio: él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Videl. Y el tiempo lo estaba haciendo peor.

—A todo esto, luces horrible, si me permites decirlo —Shapner golpeó su pecho con un puño cerrado y luego tomó otro trago de whisky, sonriendo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Gohan, que definitivamente no estaba para bromas— es interesante como cambian las cosas, eh? Años atrás, hubiera pagado millones de zenis por verte así —le apuntó— especialmente después de aquel torneo de artes marciales.

Gohan frunció el ceño y sólo giró el vaso en su mano, esa última frase logró captar su atención.

—Antes de ese torneo, jamás una chica me había rechazado. Especialmente por un _nerd_ como tú.

El saiya tomó un puñado de maní y se lo llevó a la boca. En esos tiempos todo lucía más simple. Él tampoco había esperado que las cosas resultaran lo que eran hoy.

—Hubo una época en que todos los chicos de la OSHS queríamos estar cerca de ella, ¿sabes? y nadie tenía el coraje de hacerlo —Shapner tomó una pausa— Hasta que llegaste tú, por supuesto

—Shapner... —Gohan iba a agregar: _te equivocas_ , pero fue interrumpido.

—Lo que ocurrió contigo fue diferente, creo. No tuviste necesidad de acercarte... —el chico tomó un largo trago, que hizo los hielos sonar. Luego de hacerlo, se quedó mirando el fondo del vaso— Porque fue Videl Satán la que se acercó a ti.

Entre tanta sensación de embriaguez, Gohan percibió un pequeño despertar. Tal como si alguien le hubiese inyectado unos miligramos de cocaína, directamente a la sangre. Los dichos de su acompañante provocaron que, por primera vez, en días, alguien lo sacara de su estado de sombra. Una especie de brisa. Dejando el vaso en la mesa, centró su mirada en Shapner, boquiabierto.

—¡ _Ajá_! —el rubio lo apuntó nuevamente— así es, mi querido amigo, ahora, ¿quién es el experto? —sonriendo de oreja a oreja (su risa sonaba como un "ju, ju, ju"), tomó otro sorbo.

Gohan pestañeó, ordenando un par de pensamientos. Si traía todos esos días del pasado a su memoria, las cosas podían verse mucho más claras: Videl le había buscado (rayando en el acoso, si era honesto), había insistido por las clases de vuelo, le había acompañado en el Budokai, e incluso, sólo accedió a retirarse de todo el rollo, cuando él mismo se lo había pedido. Tal vez, Videl sí tenia un punto a considerar.

—Conozco ese rostro, pequeña Caperucita Roja —Shapner continuó hablando entre risas, moviendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba y abajo— Ahora, _chop-chop_ , sigue bebiendo.

El saiya miró el líquido dorado frente a sí, apoyando sus manos por sobre la mesa, contemplando un breve reflejo de él mismo en el vidrio. No pudo evitarlo y respondió, lúcido. —Así y todo, Shapner, el asunto es más complicado de lo que crees.

Gohan pensó de inmediato en todo aquello que el chico no sabía, resumido en batallas, seres de otros planetas, su historia familiar, su padre muerto. Su padre _lejos_. La responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros y el de sus amigos. Sin olvidar aquel dolor de haber visto personas que amaba, morir.

—Esa actitud —el chico le interrumpió, llenando los vasos de ambos con whisky— Éso nunca te permitirá ser popular entre las chicas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gohan lo miró con cara extraña, su problema, precisamente, no eran "las chicas", era la hija de Mr. Satán.

—Olvidas que nuestra Videl, mi querida amiga Videl, es poseedora de muchas cosas —comenzó a contar con los dedos de la mano, muy concentrado y por supuesto, ya dominado por el alcohol— Arquitecta, inteligente, un poco impredecible, conocedora de Artes Marciales, amante de la justicia, bellos ojos, buen cuerpo...

Gohan se tornó serio, dedicándole una mirada fría, que hizo a Shapner detener el conteo, entre risas. —Todas esas cosas, pero ella sigue siendo aún una chica como todas. En ése sentido, para ellas, no hay nada mas aburrido que... _un hombre aburrido_ —el semisaiyajín le miró, tomando otro sorbo de whisky, el rubio se rindió y prefirió hablar directo— Gohan... Todos sabemos que el mundo se puede ir al carajo, en cualquier momento. Sólo que no tenemos por que estar tan serios al respecto, ¡también tenemos que disfrutar!

Pasando su brazo por la frente (al alcohol ya lo había tomado, pero no le importaba), Gohan suspiró, sacando sus lentes. De repente, lo sintió: la derrota. La sensación que, por mucho que intentara resolver las cosas en su cabeza, éstas no tendrían solución. Motivado por el estado de embriaguez y las ganas de tirar todo por la borda, decidió, por primera vez, abrir un poco su mente, murmurando— ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

Tomado por sorpresa, mientras daba un sorbo, Shapner dejó el vaso en la mesa y limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa, con muy poca delicadeza. Claramente, él también estaba más que atiborrado de alcohol. Puso un rostro de pregunta y luego, habló.

—Un clásico, _mi querido amigo_ —Gohan sonrió ante el apodo. Shapner solía tratarlo así cuando estaba muy ebrio. Una vez, le había confesado que juntos podrían ser como Sherlock Holmes y Watson, destacando que el rol de Holmes le quedaba mejor a él, por lo guapo— complicidad, encuentro, disculpas mutuas, blablablá... y su buen, _buen_ follón. —Shapner le cerró un ojo— ambos sabemos que no hay nada que supere al _make-up sex._

El saiya no pudo evitarlo y estalló en risas, como no lo hacía en un buen tiempo. Segundos después, su rostro lo traicionó y cambió de color. Producto de ello, desabotonó el último botón de su camisa, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos. Entonces, Shapner, que había seguido toda su reacción con atención, se detuvo en seco, en epifanía. Acto seguido, dejó su vaso por sobre la mesa con un golpe brusco y la boca abierta.

—No me digas que...

Gohan tiró del cuello de su camisa, a simple vista, nervioso. Shapner, por otro lado, se puso de pie, con las manos sobre la cabeza, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el _bartender_ , que limpiaba un vaso. El ex Guerrero Dorado lo miró de lejos, viendo cómo su amigo tropezaba con sillas, gente y mesas. Luego, el rubio miró al tipo tras la barra, lo tomó por la solapa de su abrigó y lo zamarreó, incrédulo.

—¡¿Puede creer que Son Gohan es virgen?!

* * *

 **Comentario:** T_T gracias por sus bellos reviews, cada actualización ha tenido la intención de responder a cada uno de ellos, responder a su amabilidad. Como dato curioso, cuando la inspiración de crear una nueva historia llegó a mi cabeza, éste fue el primer momento que imaginé. Un abrazo a todos, ya vamos en la recta final :P


	7. Amar a un Son no es fácil

Videl se encontraba midiendo un mueble, cuando el timbre de entrada sonó, anunciando un visitante. La hora de apertura ya había terminado y ella era la única persona que quedaba en el taller, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia, lo que la sacó de un tirón de su concentración, estirando la espalda. Entonces, rodeando el mesón de trabajo, caminó por el pasillo, bajando tres peldaños para abrir la puerta.

Al verla de espaldas, un escalofrío la tomó desde el cuello hasta ambas piernas. Aunque llevaba un atuendo distinto al de siempre (chaquetón grueso, gorro de abrigo, botas para la lluvia), Videl la reconoció de inmediato.

—Chichi-san... —habló, con la mano derecha aún sobre la manilla de la puerta.

La mujer giró, develando el bolso transparente que llevaba en sus manos. —Hola, Videl, ¿estás muy ocupada?

Videl no pudo evitarlo y sentió unas enormes ganas de responder con una afirmación. Trabajar en el taller los sábados no sólo le permitía tener más tiempo a solas (el lugar cerraba previo a la hora de almuerzo), sino que le otorgaba más tiempo para trabajar en sus proyectos personales, una distracción completa. Negó con la cabeza. —No, lo que pasa es que ya habíamos cerrado la atención de público y he decidido quedarme un poco más. Por favor, pase.

—Gracias.

Chichi avanzó y espero en la recepción, hasta que la chica ojiazul cerrara la puerta tras de si y apareciera junto a ella. Luego de un momento, Videl movió sus manos inquieta, cerrando los ojos y recordando de improviso sus modales. —Si quiere, puede dejar su bolso en este lugar —señaló un colgador.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Te he traído almuerzo —la mujer opinó, señalando el bolso de plástico.

 _Almuerzo, perfecto._ Sonó en su cabeza, sin querer. Al parecer, sus deseos de ocultarse de todo el mundo dentro del taller estaban siendo aplacados por la suerte. Mientras recibía una caja envuelta en un paño de colores, su estómago se amplió dos centímetros más, marcando la ansiedad y sensación de vacío. Asimismo, miró el objeto en sus manos, en lo que parecía ser un perfecto _obento_ japonés, recordó de lleno que ese mismo día se cumplían ocho semanas desde que había hablado con su novio, pidiendo un tiempo. Y francamente, nada había sido fácil desde ese momento.

—Chichi... no debió tomar molestia —habló, honesta. Y si lo admitía: sin saber qué más decir. Su suegra le traía almuerzo mientras que ella tenía en espera a su hijo. _Que bonito_.

—Descuida —Chichi sonrió, a simple vista, también inquieta. Luego, le mostró otra caja— yo traje el mío también.

Videl asintió y la guió hacia la mesa de trabajo. Ahí, apartó unos materiales y luego colocó encima de la superficie un paño, para poner ambos obentos. Finalmente, le trajo un asiento, mientras ella se dejó caer en su piso de madera. Sin hablar palabra aún, un recuerdo lejano de Ireza apareció en su mente, días después que ella y Gohan formalizaran su relación: _pues prepárate para ser parte de su familia también, ¿eh?_ En aquel momento, nada la preocupó. Dentro de sí, siempre añoró algo así, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre. En cierto punto, se juró a sí misma que, si alguna vez formaba una familia, ella sería amplia. Todo lo contrario a su infancia y adolescencia.

Mientras alejaba los últimos objetos, dejó sobre la mesa el sake tibio que estaba bebiendo antes que la madre de Gohan llegara. Asimismo, miró de reojo a la mujer, quien sólo se encontraba sentada con las manos sobre la caja de obento, abriéndola. Ella le imitó, mientras escuchó cómo Chichi le preguntaba por su día, tratando de romper el hielo. Videl le contó lo mismo que le había comentado a la mayoría de sus conocidos: todo bien, con bastante trabajo, pero sin grandes problemas.

La mujer asintió, llevándose un bocado a la boca. Por otro lado, Videl decidió que todo esto resultaba como un gran argumento para continuar bebiendo. De ese modo, tomó su platillo de sake y se sirvió una gran porción, bebiéndolo de inmediato. Luego, comió un sushi de su obento, que estaba delicioso. La chica estuvo a punto de elogiar sus habilidades en cocina, cuando la esposa de Gokú le interrumpió, casi como si hubiese estado todo este rato en espera de hablar.

—Quiero que sepas que he venido aquí solo por mi voluntad, Videl.

La aludida, asintió, tragando otro bocado. Luego, contempló como Chichi miraba al suelo, inescrutable. Lo que no sabía ella, era que la madre de su novio había acudido al departamento de su hijo la semana pasada, preocupada por su ausencia y por su voz cortante en el teléfono. Era domingo y cuando llegó, a las cinco de la tarde, el Gohan que le abrió la puerta, la dejó boquiabierta. En todos sus años de vida, jamás esperó encontrarse con un Gohan que parecía recién haberse levantado de la cama, con la camisa aún puesta, en calzoncillos, grandes ojeras... y oliendo a alcohol.

El recuerdo anterior, provocó que Chichi tomara el sake de la botella, llevándolo directamente a sus labios, sin importar el decoro. Y es que no era para más. La visita que hizo a su hijo no fue recibida con la mayor gracia, donde Gohan se negó hasta el final de hablar de lo que le sucedía, pidiendo reiteradas veces que, por favor, lo dejara en paz. Ella, aún impactada por las botellas de vidrio vacías en el departamento, no descansó en preguntas y sólo calló en seco cuando el chico le tomó el hombro, hablando con parsimonia: _Nunca te he pedido nada, mamá, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme solo?_

Chichi volvió a tomar otro sorbo de la botella, mientras que Videl seguía en blanco, incrédula ante la escena de su suegra bebiendo el sake. Al llegar a Paozu Yama, Chichi ni siquiera fue capaz de relatar lo sucedido a Gokú, sorprendida por la voz seria, calmada y diplomática de Gohan. Como si todo estuviera bajo control, como si nada de aquello le afectara. Fue allí que decidió ir a conversar con su nuera.

Cuando su suegra dejó el sake en la mesa, de un golpe, Videl no pudo evitarlo y sirvió dos rondas más en su platillo. _Esto no pintaba nada bien._ La esposa de Gokú colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca y miró hacia el exterior, por una ventana.

—Siempre hemos sido muy duros con Gohan...

Videl dejó en su boca el último bocado del obento, contemplando a Chichi, quien repitió el gesto y tomó otro trago de sake. Era su sexto.

—Primero, yo en su niñez, cuando lo crié para que tuviera un destino diferente al de su padre y sus amigos. Después, Gokú y Piccoro, al entrenarlo como guerrero siendo tan pequeño... y ambos, cuando le dimos la responsabilidad de ser un padre de familia, al cuidar de Goten y de mi.

Sirviendo sake en su platillo, Videl tuvo un deseo refulgente de añadir un par de argumentos más, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, especialmente la gran carga emocional a la que Gohan fue sometido en un comienzo y su habilidad de esconder todo eso bajo una sonrisa, bajo su nobleza. Reprimiéndose, esperando que sus rollos emocionales desaparecieran solos algún día, casi por combustión espontánea. Algo muy popular dentro de la familia Son.

—Desde hace semanas Gohan ha estado comportándose muy extraño. Y no fue difícil comprender que tenia que ver contigo —Chichi la miró directamente, frente a lo cual, Videl tragó saliva— pero él se ha negado a conversar de ello, a abrirse. Y mientras más tiempo avanza, más amable se comporta. Y yo sé que esa sonrisa refleja lo contrario, que refleja una gran impotencia.

Videl bebió su sake y temió lo que vendría, después de aquella declaración: ¡Qué mala eres videl!, ¡cómo has dejado a mi hijo!

—La verdad es que... he entendido algo —Chichi habló, tomando el obento por los costados, al parecer ya sin hambre— por primera vez, Videl.

Mientras el sake recorría su garganta con ardor, la hija de Mr. Satán intentó prevenir lo que venía, pero nada apareció en su mente. Ella también le imitó y miró su obento vacío, sin deseos de mirarle de frente.

—Nunca hemos dejado a Gohan decidir.

La chica levantó la mirada, atónita. Realmente, no se lo esperaba. —Chichi, Gohan es un adulto... el _siempre_ puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Videl —la mujer interrumpió, esta vez, muy seria— ambas sabemos que todo _lo normal_ no aplica a ninguno de estos hombres. Si yo juzgara a Gokú como lo haría con cualquier hombre, ya no estaría con él.

Videl se quedó con la boca abierta. Y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la ira florecer. Ésto era precisamente la bondad y la maldición de todos los saiyajines: una vez con ellos, debías jugar por sus reglas. Incluyendo la de su familia. La chica dejó la caja sobre la mesa y procedió ponerse de pie, limpiándose las manos con un paño, claro gesto de dejar la conversación ahí. Sin embargo, poco pareció importarle a Chichi, que continuó.

—Videl, hay algo que debes saber.

—Chichi, creo que ya es hora... —la mujer habló despacio, sospechando un atisbo de leve manipulación. Por otro lado, su suegra también se levantó, dejando su mano en el antebrazo de la hija de Mr. Satán.

—Yo te comprendo mucho.

La escena se quedó ahí, quieta. De espaldas, Videl pensó: _¿me comprende?_

—Años atrás, en mi juventud, yo también tuve que tomar la misma decisión que hoy debe perseguirte.

Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo su cuerpo algo afiebrado por el alcohol. Apoyó su mano en la mesa, incapaz de pedirle a su acompañante que la dejara, que se marchara en paz. Mal que mal, toda esta situación ya dolía sola, con o sin su suegra. Chichi sólo estaba tocando la yaga abierta. Por primera vez en todo esto, tuvo ganas de llorar, sola, por supuesto.

—Amar a un Son no es fácil. A veces, sientes que te quitan todo y te quedas con nada —ahora, Chichi avanzó para encontrarla de frente, sin perder el tacto por sobre su antebrazo— Pese a eso... —tomó una pausa, esperando que Videl la mirara a los ojos. Cuando la joven lo hizo, continuó— no hay un solo día en que dudes de su amor. _Ni un solo día_.

Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y Videl se apresuró a girar su cabeza, observando otro punto de la habitación. Chichi bajó los brazos y suspiró, tomando las cajas de obento por sobre la mesa. Cuando hubo de recoger todo, volvió a hablar. —Gohan es de aquellas personas simples, de los cuales nadie suele esperar nada. Sin embargo, siempre sorprende. Sólo te pido que no dejes de creer en eso.

Y así cómo arribó al taller, Chichi se retiró en silencio.


	8. Trofeo de hablar cosas

—Pensé que habías dejado de fumar tabaco.

Ireza hizo rodar sus ojos mientras tomaba la cinta de medir y la estiraba sobre la prenda de ropa, ignorando que su amiga ojiazul le hizo el mismo comentario semanas atrás. Debido a ello, decidió responder de la misma forma. —Para lidiar con los problemas, algunos volvemos a fumar tabaco —sacó un cigarro de una pequeña caja de metal que guardaba en el bolsillo— mientras que _otros_ toman whisky.

De inmediato, Gohan llevó una de sus manos tras la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso. —¿Shapner llegó muy mal?

Ireza sacó un encendedor de un cajón y prendió fuego al cigarro, del cual dio una gran bocanada con los ojos cerrados. Se tomó una pausa para disfrutar la calada, trayendo a su mente los hechos del día anterior. Súbitamente, no pudo dejar aflorar una sonrisa. —Llegó a las 5 de la mañana, chocando con todos los muebles de la casa, muerto de la risa y con ganas de continuar la fiesta en nuestra cama.

El semisaiyajín dejó caer una palma sobre su frente, que deslizó por sus ojos y después su boca. Si era franco, él tampoco recordaba como había llegado a su departamento. Al otro día, eso sí, la imagen era del terror: el pasillo de entrada estaba repleto de pisadas con barro, su abrigo (aun empapado) estaba por sobre su cama, el baño tenía pinta de haber pasado a través de un huracán, sus lentes estaban rotos y el dolor de cabeza ni siquiera le permitió abrir los ojos en paz. Sin mencionar que su brazo izquierdo tenía un rasmillón que comenzaba en su dedo meñique y terminaba cerca del hombro, con un dolor palpitante (ni idea de qué había ocurrido).

—Lo siento. Se... se nos pasó la mano. —la miró a los ojos— ¿Se puso muy cargante?

Ireza asintió, ahora, soltando una risa. Recordó como Shapner, literalmente, se había arrastrado hacia su cama, recostándose a su lado, buscándola. No tuvo que preguntar de donde venia, pues horas atrás le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que estaría con Gohan. Eso sí, jamás esperó el aroma a alcohol y la suave risa que él, aparentemente, no podía dejar de sentir. Así, la logró despertar con besos y una sarta de palabras murmuradas: _despierta, mi bonita, despierta_. Cuando ella pudo verle de frente, él no solo continuó sacando su camisa de dormir, sino que le rogó permiso para poder hacerle el amor, ahí mismo. —Él estuvo como un tren.

Gohan exhaló largo, con la mano en su estómago. Después de escuchar dichas palabras, en su mente y en su corazón sólo pudo habitar una pequeña envidia hacia sus amigos. Desvió su vista hacia la ventana, donde se veía un árbol en movimiento, producto del viento. De un momento a otro, nuevamente le atacó un sentimiento de vacío. —¿Te contó muchas cosas?

Sin perder la risa, pegada en sus labios, producto de los recuerdos de aquella noche, Ireza tomó otra calada de su cigarro. —Sí... —apoyó el cuerpo en su mesa de trabajo, donde se esparcían telas e hilos— Me dijo que no fuera tan dura contigo, que estabas cumpliendo un camino de santidad.

El saiya abrió la boca y luego, no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa pegajosa mientras Ireza continuaba riendo, ahora sobando su estómago. No podía juzgar las revelaciones de su amigo, especialmente después de esa noche donde le había ayudado a espabilar un par de ideas. Mientras la contemplaba reír, se decidió a tomar cercanía, situándose a su lado, en silencio. Miró al suelo y luego tomó coraje para preguntar. —¿Cómo ha estado Videl?

La rubia tomó otra calada al cigarro, mirándole con sólo un ojo abierto.

—Solo quiero saber si esta bien —le fue honesto, apretando los bordes de la mesa con ambas manos.

Ireza suspiró largo, quien sabe cuantas veces le había tocado hacer lo mismo: parecía llamada a ser celestina de sus dos amigos. —Pues podrías preguntarle a ella directamente.

Gohan ascendió la cabeza, mirando el techo. —Ireza, ambos sabemos que si aparezco de improviso, Videl es capaz de arrojarme un mueble completo. Sillas incluidas.

Dejando el cigarro en un cenicero de vidrio, Ireza le dedicó una mirada completa. En primer lugar, el chico tenía razón. Videl Satán, enojada, podría ser capaz de muchas cosas, entre ellas, aumentar su orgullo y terquedad. En segundo lugar, ahora que le veía de cerca el rostro, una tenue compasión le arrebató los pensamientos. Shapner tenía razón: Gohan estaba hecho un estropajo. No quedaba rastro del candidato a doctor, famoso por su inteligencia, pulcro, ordenado, dueño de sí, sereno. Todo eso había sido cambiado por unas ojeras enormes, una vestimenta desarreglada, un cabello desordenado y un aura a derrota inminente. Sin embargo, no había que ser psíquica para concluir que sólo era un simple chico sufriendo por amor.

—Aún esta enojada contigo.

Gohan bajo la mirada. —Lo sé.

—De hecho... no le digas que te he contado, por favor, pero parte de tu familia ha ido a verla para charlar. Lo cual solo la ha llenado de más ideas en su cabeza.

El chico sintió como si un cubo de agua le cayera por la espalda. Si el panorama estaba difícil, ahora se veía e intuía peor. No quería pensar mal de nadie, pero logró entrar en los zapatos de su novia: recibiendo a sus familiares para conversar de temas que él mismo debió haber hablado de un principio. Al parecer, nuevamente su novia tenia razón. No poner límite a su familia y amigos durante todos estos años le habían arrebatado su propia capacidad de tomar las riendas de su vida. A simple vista, nuevamente, se había demorado mucho.

—Hey... —Ireza hizo trucar su dedos, frente a su rostro, para sacarlo del trance— no todo terminó mal, ¿eh? Es más, después de eso, ella hizo algo que nunca me esperé. Se fue con su padre al Distrito Norte para acompañarlo en las celebraciones de aniversario por haber salvado al mundo.

Ante la declaración, Gohan pestañeó dos veces. —Pero Videl odia esas cosas.

La mujer se encogió de hombros. —Por eso te digo, al parecer tanta charla ha provocado que mi amiga desee explorar cosas nuevas, o simplemente pasar un tiempo con su propia familia.

Gohan pasó una mano por su cabello, girando a ver la ventana, como si estuviera reflexionando algo. Solo hasta que Ireza tocó su hombro, el chico pareció volver a la realidad.

—¿Quieres ir a verla?

—Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con ella.

—¿Hablar? —Ireza colocó sus manos en la cintura, algo divertida— ustedes dos se llevan el trofeo de hablar cosas.

Al segundo que murmuró dichas palabras, la mujer se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Gohan cambió su semblante y volvió a hundir sus hombros. Verle así, tan vulnerable, realmente comenzaba a doler. Si lo recordaba, esta sería la octava semana en que ellos dos no se contactaban, o más preciso, que Videl no deseaba establecer contacto con él. La mujer decidió bajar su muro de defensa y levantó su mano, dejándola sobre el brazo izquierdo de su amigo, quien la miró de frente.

—Todo va a estar bien Gohan.

El saiya guardó silencio.

—Videl podrá hacer muchas cosas para alejarse de ti, para tomar distancia, pero jamás podrá negar que te quiere mucho. Y si bien, ambos sabemos que suele ser terca como una mula, sólo tienes que darle tiempo. Ya que, en estos últimos años, le has ayudado mucho.

El chico no respondió, sólo la miró con los ojos abiertos, prestando atención.

Ireza se cruzó de brazos, trayendo a su mente las palabras y recuerdos. —No sé como explicarlo, pero antes Videl solía estar siempre... molesta. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria habían cosas que yo no podía siquiera mencionarle: su madre, la fama incipiente de su padre, que lo hizo comportarse como un arrogante por mas tiempo de lo normal. Además, tampoco la tuvo fácil con sus relaciones. Hubo hasta un chico mayor que sólo se metió con ella para tenerla de trofeo, imagínate.

La rubia volvió a tomar el cigarro, prendiéndolo con el encendedor, aspirando humo. —Todas esas cosas la tuvieron como una chica enojada y caprichosa con todo el mundo, incluido ella misma.

Gohan no tuvo que esforzarse en absoluto en entender las palabras de Ireza. Él sabía muy bien quién era su novia. Recordó como ella misma le había explicado su interés en las Artes Marciales, su interés en luchar por la justicia. En aquellos tiempos, Videl decidió ser el cambio que no veía a su alrededor, menos con su padre, quien no pudo controlar la fama y dinero que lo cubrió luego de la derrota de Célula. Por supuesto, aquella intención logró su propósito, al mismo tiempo que la alejó de muchas cosas.

—Todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando te conoció —Ireza continuó— Es más, nunca me extrañó que se enamorara de ti. Tal vez, Videl no lo sabía, pero en todos sus años de soledad sólo estaba buscando alguien como tú, que la aceptara tal cual es.

En ese mismo momento, alguien tocó la puerta del Atelier. Ireza se excusó y fue a abrir, para encontrarse con una joven que venía a dejar un par de telas. Gohan la observó sin decir nada, en su mente sólo desfilaban nuevas conclusiones ancladas a las últimas palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba de ese modo, resultaba difícil juzgar a Videl con los mismo estándares de cuatro años atrás. Hoy, ella resultaba ser una persona completamente diferente. Y tal como le había dicho Ireza, él sabía que ella no había dejado de quererlo.

Cuando Ireza regresó, dejó la tela sobre el mesón y regresó a su lado. Ahora, fue Gohan quien tomó la palabra. —Muchas gracias por cuidar de Videl todo este tiempo, Ireza —le tomó el antebrazo— Eres una muy buena amiga.

La rubia sonrió, tomando el cigarro del cenicero, sacando el encendedor de su bolsillo. —No me alagues, Son Gohan —encendió el cigarro— Ya te he dicho reiteradas veces que lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado.

Las palabras de la mujer no evitaron que el chico la abrazara, con fuerza. Hubo un tiempo en que él pensó que no era necesario hacer amistades fuera de su círculo personal. Hoy, no sólo sabía que estuvo rotundamente equivocado, sino que estaba feliz de poder contar con dos de ellos.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Sigo con el corazón inflado y emocionado por sus amables reviews T_T , les aviso que serán 11 capítulos. Tuve un pequeño desajuste con mi predicción inicial, gracias a todo el amor que me han dado en sus comentarios :P


	9. Querer paz

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Videl se apoyó en la puerta cerrando los ojos. Por fin, un día realmente agotador había llegado a su fin: visitas institucionales, saludos a autoridades, llevar flores aquí, allá, inaugurar estatuas, fotografías, sonreír y sonreír. Para ser honesta, durante todas aquellas horas, la distracción resultó una maravilla. Pese a ello, con el pasar de las horas, todo indicaba que, al tomar más lejanía de sus problemas, éstos parecían estar más cerca. Especialmente después de la visita que hicieron junto a su padre a aquel Jardín de Infantes, donde una larga fila de niños, disfrazados de Great Saiyaman 1&2, esperaban un autógrafo de Mr. Satán. Éso y, por supuesto, el mensaje que había arribado a su celular en plena sesión de fotos: "Videl, ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿podríamos vernos?".

Para nadie era novedad que bastante tiempo había pasado (al próximo lunes se cumplirían nueve semanas). Sin embargo, en perfecta paradoja, Videl no fue capaz de responder el mensaje, simplemente porque no supo qué escribir de vuelta. Paradójico, porque todo lo que necesitaba era un sí o un no. Ahora bien, algo tenía en certeza: no estaba preparada para verle, menos para hablar. Tomando asiento por sobre la cama (por fortuna a su padre le habían otorgado una suite con dos habitaciones más), acarició a Bee, quien la había seguido y ahora se encontraba a sus pies. Entonces, su celular volvió a vibrar, con un mensaje del mismo remitente anterior: "Prometo ser breve".

De inmediato, la mujer sintió cómo el corazón le llegó a la garganta, de un salto. _Maldición, Gohan, como si me leyeras la mente_ , pensó. Entonces, sin pensar en absoluto, presionó para dar respuesta: "No estoy en Satán City".

Y segundos después, otro mensaje de vuelta: "Sabes que la distancia no es un problema".

Cubriendo sus ojos ojos con la mano, tomó un suspiro largo, armándose de valor, escribiendo en su celular: "Plaza Décimo Centenario, Distrito Norte, cerca del puente, en dos horas más". Luego, apretó _enviar_.

* * *

Tal como Gohan le había escrito, la distancia no había sido un problema. Guardando lejanía, Videl vislumbró a su novio de lejos, apoyado en la baranda de cemento del pequeño puente, el único que atravesaba el riachuelo de peces Koi. La plaza, no sólo tenía un arreglo japonés del medioevo, sino que fusionaba aspectos más modernos, como la inclusión de enormes casetas de pájaros, ahora cerradas al público por la hora. Gohan lucía concentrado en el fluir del agua, con las manos cruzadas y el cuerpo inclinado.

Videl podría haber estado una hora más en aquel lugar, al menos. El parque estaba vacío y nadie la confundiría por una _stalker_ (aunque, técnicamente, su posición y su ubicación en los matorrales indicaba lo contrario). En desgracia, el can bajo su tutela gimió, indicando que él sí había visto al saiyajín y, por cómo se veían las cosas, estaba desesperado por ir a saludarle. _Espera un poco más, Bee_ , Videl rogó, lamentando la idea de haberlo traído, cuando sabía que el perro amaba a cada uno de los saiyas, sin discriminar.

Pese a sus ruegos, el animal tensó la correa, moviendo sus patas inquieto, hasta el punto que la mujer no pudo detenerlo más y tuvo que soltar la correa, observando al animal correr feliz a declarar su amor. Inmediatamente, hizo una nota mental: Jamás volver a traer a Bee cuando quería pasar desapercibida, por más deseosa de compañía se sintiera.

A sólo metros del saiya, Bee ladró en completa alegría, lo que hizo a Gohan girar, para verle con una sonrisa. En ése momento, Videl se rindió y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban ambos, con las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo, mientras el corazón le palpitaba a cada paso. Su pecho parecía llevar el ritmo de un ritual tribal, que se aceleraba con cada metro de avance. Cuando estuvo cerca, escuchó como Gohan saludaba y acariciaba al animal, quien no dejaba de ladrar, feliz.

—Hola, Videl —el chico habló, mientras acariciaba el cuello del animal.

—Hola, Gohan —la mujer respondió, ronca, levantando su mano.

El semisaiyajín desabrochó la correa del cuello del animal, dejando que éste partiera lejos de ellos, repleto por la felicidad de libertad, olfateando todo a su alrededor. Gohan se incorporó, enrollando la cuerda en su mano izquierda, quedando en un pequeño ovillo. Ya era más de las doce de la noche.

—Toma —le entregó la cuerda a la mujer, quien la recibió y agradeció en voz baja— No pensé que acompañarías a tu padre en una de sus giras de fin de año, siempre me has dicho que no te vienen bien.

—Yo tampoco —Videl opinó, aún sin verle a los ojos, viendo como Bee, a lo lejos, espantaba a palomas sobre el césped. Luego, metió la correa a uno de sus bolsillos del chaquetón, mirando al suelo. Gohan comenzó a caminar, a lo cual ella le imitó sin mediar palabra. Primero, bajaron el puente y luego, siguieron el sendero, bajo la luz de los faroles. Entonces, Videl sintió aquella sensación floreciente en las entrañas, similar a su adolescencia, cuando le había conocido: la impaciencia.

—Pensé que hoy ya estarías en el Templo Sagrado. Si no me equivoco, mañana ya deberías estar entrando a la Habitación del Tiempo... —habló neutra, yendo al grano, mirando un punto a lo lejos.

Gohan la miró, deteniendo el paso. Por otro lado, Videl le imitó, aún evitándolo. Entonces, el semisaiyajín tuvo el impulso nonato de pedirle explicaciones por su ausencia, por su falta de comunicación todo este tiempo. Decirle también, que con aquella actitud intransigente no llegaría a ningún lado en su vida y debía ya comenzar a cambiar. Todo eso en una sola frase. En voz alta. Bastante enojado. Pero, nada salió de su boca abierta. Es más, recordó a Ireza y sus palabras: de aquí no sacaría nada si perdía el control. Sólo la alejaría.

—Vine a verte, porque tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Videl cerró sus ojos, comenzando a arrepentirse por su comentario anterior. Ella tampoco quería discutir. Es más, no tenía siquiera las energías de hacerlo: estaba completamente exhausta de todo esto. Dudando, le miró de frente, girando su cuerpo, con la distancia prudente para advertir su aspecto. Si bien, la luz del farol no ayudaba en demasía, contempló sus ojeras, su cabello desordenado e incluso lo advirtió más delgado, sin sus usuales lentes de marco grueso. Ante toda esa nueva información, no supo que decir, sólo asintió.

Gohan avanzó un paso más, decidiendo ir al grano. —Estoy cansado, Videl —la mujer sólo miraba ahora su pecho, con las manos empuñadas, sintiéndose de súbito en gran desventaja ante su presencia. Ahora, los días transcurridos la cubrían de consciencia, advirtiendo el tiempo: cerca de ocho semanas. _Ocho_. Por supuesto que comprendía su seriedad, su tono.

—Estoy cansado que estemos así, lejos —el saiya prosiguió— No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

La mente de Videl se enlazó a aquella última declaración. Antes de comenzar todo esto, antes de decidir alejarse de él, obvió un detalle muy importante. Antes de ser novios, ambos eran muy buenos amigos: no sólo pasaban una enormidad de tiempo juntos, sino que se habían acostumbrado a conversar, a compartir momentos, a sentirse acompañados. De hecho, lo que más le pesó a Videl todas estas semanas, fue la absurda creencia a creer poder prescindir de ello.

Ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada. Extrañaba verle al menos una vez en el día, verle llegar con un termo en sus manos para compartir un café. Extrañaba en demasía su compañía por las mañanas, cuando salían a trotar los dos con Bee. Extrañaba su voz en la noche, cuando él la llamaba para saber de su día. Extrañaba acompañarlo mientras hacía sus trabajos, besarle la frente y darle calor a sus mejillas. Extrañaba caminar por Satán City de la mano, hacerlo reír.

Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer ante la corriente de pensamientos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios. En el acto, percibió como su orgullo le pedía mantener la boca cerrada, el mismo orgullo que le había hecho creer que sacar gente de su vida era tan fácil como rasgar una hoja y tirarla al suelo.

—No... —tragó saliva, con la garganta ardiendo— no ha sido fácil para mí, Gohan...

El semisaiyajín colocó una mueca de extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño. Sin resistir más, preguntó aquella interrogante que traía con sigo en lo que parecía siglos —¿Por qué no me has llamado?, ¿por qué?

Videl mordió su labio inferior, mirando al cielo oscuro para evitar llorar. —Porque... —le volvió a mirar— sabía que, una vez que te volviera a ver, retrocedería.

Su novio continuó con el mismo rostro de extrañeza, como si Videl le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—No entiendes... —abrió sus brazos a los lados, bajando un tono el nivel de voz, mientras el vaho escapaba de su boca— No entiendes lo que es estar sola durante mucho tiempo y luego encontrar a alguien como tú —ahora, le miró— No sabes lo que es enamorarse... y ponerte en segundo lugar.

Gohan avanzó otro paso, dispuesto a responder; sin embargo, Videl no le dio espacio. —Si te volvía a ver, después de todo este tiempo... —tragó saliva, mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— no demoraría en retractarme, sólo por querer volver a estar contigo.

El chico llevó su mano derecha a los ojos, con el corazón galopando en el pecho, ordenando en su cabeza las palabras de la mujer, a las cuales aún no daba coherencia: _¿que no sabía lo que era enamorarse?, ¿ponerse en segundo lugar?_ La verdad, no sabía por donde comenzar. Al mismo tiempo, se fijó en la mujer ojiazul, quien rozaba el dorso de su mano por los ojos, mirando al suelo. Su mente, como era usual, comenzó a urdir la respuesta, argumento por argumento, una completa sintonía de frases que le darían la completa razón de la discusión. Pese a ello, no quiso hablar, ni tomar en cuenta su lado racional, que siempre le daba la razón, pero nunca le daba paz.

Tomando un nuevo acercamiento, se dejó llevar. Dejó su mente en blanco y por primera vez en toda la noche se permitió hacer lo que quería, desde un principio. Con centímetros de separación, alzó levemente su mano izquierda, tocando los dedos helados de Videl, que se encogieron ante el contacto. Él no cedió y la observó con mayor intensidad, intentando por segunda vez. Ahora, con la mirada en sus ojos brillantes, tomó su mano con mayor seguridad, apretándola fuerte.

El tacto le dio una claridad abismal, tal como si hubiese derrotado a Célula por segunda vez consecutiva. Se sintió más grande, más sabio, más en calma. Tanto, que poco tiempo pasó hasta que dejó caer sus labios sobre los de la mujer, con suavidad, sin cerrar los ojos, como para ver qué pasaba. Ella tampoco cerró los ojos, simplemente se mantuvo con un rostro atónito, vulnerable, sin ofrecer resistencia. Otro beso más, siempre lento, delicado. Ahora, Gohan continuó en su comisura izquierda, dando una breve caricia con su lengua. Por última vez, se separó un par de centímetros, contemplando como la mujer ya había cerrado sus ojos, con un rubor sobre sus mejillas.

En ese momento, Gohan supo que todo este tiempo había llegado, por fin, a su término. Sonriendo, la besó nuevamente, situando una de sus manos tras la nuca y la otra en su espalda, acercándola, gozando el placer de atraparla bajo su abrazo. Con el gesto, quiso que Videl recordara muchas cosas. Entre ellas que, ocho semanas, no habían hecho un rasguño a todo el cariño que sentía. Quiso que recordara que ella era prioridad, hace más tiempo que lo que creía, probablemente desde que la vio combatir con Spopovich, cuando comprendió que ella era diferente a cualquier otra chica que había conocido. Quiso que recordara que, ella era la única que lograba sacar de él una larga lista de emociones: compasión, añoro, desespero, lujuria, confusión, alegría, amor. Sobre todo eso último.

—Tuviste razón —le susurró, luego de un par de minutos, alejándola para verla de frente— No es sencillo estar con alguien como yo... —Ahora Videl le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, atenta— Me cuesta actuar. Me cuesta tomar decisiones. Pero no es porque no las quiera. —Gohan apoyó su frente con la de la chica— He visto sufrir a tanta gente que amo, Videl. Que... no me perdonaría hacerte algo así.

Videl negó con la cabeza, acariciando su mejilla, dejando otra lágrima caer —Siento no haber conversado contigo antes lo de la Habitación del Tiempo. Temía que, al hablar, terminaría dudando —agravó la voz— cuestionando mis pensamientos por milésima vez, pensando si todo ésto es para mí, si realmente quiero seguir luchando para siempre. No quería pensar en eso... y te evadí.

La mujer le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho amplio, sujetándose de sus ropas, tratando de convencer a su mente que esto era real. Mientras aspiraba su aroma y disfrutaba de su temperatura, sintió como Gohan acariciaba su nuca, dejando su nariz cerca de su oído, nuevamente, dejándose llevar. En silencio, estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que el chico se separó unos centímetros para hablar.

—Debo regresar, Videl —Gohan acarició su mejilla, colorada, recordando que, a la noche siguiente, debía ingresar a la Habitación del Tiempo.

Pese a ello, y tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir, no tan pronto.


	10. Limerencia

Cuando arribaron a la entrada del Hotel, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Subiendo las escaleras, llegaron a la recepción donde Videl se dirigió al mesón para pedir la tarjeta de la habitación. Una vez que la recepcionista se la entregó, la hija de Mr. Satán caminó hacia el centro, donde su novio seguía de pie con una mano en la correa de Bee, quien estaba sentado esperando instrucciones. Mientras avanzaba, sopesó todas las formas posibles de proponer a Gohan que se quedara un rato más, sabiendo que mañana, a estas horas, ya estaría dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo.

—Es muy tarde, Gohan —dejó un mechón de cabello tras su oído, carraspeando— ¿de verdad no puedes quedarte un rato más?

Gohan levantó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que dejó de acariciar a Bee. En su mente, dos voces aparecieron: _Mañana debes cumplir un deber muy importante con tu padre_ ; y la segunda: _sólo quédate_. El saiya llevó su mano a la frente, sintiendo su corazón latir en la garganta, repasando el posible escenario. Él sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigiría todo esto si aceptaba la oferta de su novia. Ahora bien, el problema de aquello radicaba que, al momento de acceder, quedaría expuesto a la voluntad de Videl, perdiendo todo conocimiento y control... no sólo de la situación, sino de él mismo.

La mujer pareció adivinar su debate mental y se acercó dos pasos más, tomando su mano derecha, esperando una respuesta.

El chico tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, murmurando. —Videl, yo...

Sólo esas palabras escuetas bastaron para derramar el vaso de agua, dentro de sí, metafóricamente hablando. Videl sintió un ápice de impaciencia, un arrebato que hizo soltar su mano, bajar sus hombros y mirarle de frente. De seguro, ella debía ser la única mujer en la tierra -no, en todo el universo- que debía rogar a su novio por pasar una noche juntos. La mujer no pudo contenerse y habló, claro, con lo primero que saltó en su cabeza.

—¿A qué temes tanto, Gohan?, ¿a equivocarte?

Gohan respondió sus palabras, mirándole de frente, sin poder hablar. De inmediato, intentó articular una respuesta, algo coherente, pero, la verdad, su mente pareció no querer prestar ayuda a sus intenciones. Seguramente, ésta vez la lógica no estaba de su lado, ya que no existía un argumento concreto que le permitiera rechazar la propuesta: sólo inseguridad y temas personales. Mientras el saiya se debatía internamente, sucedió algo que, de forma literal, partió su alma en dos. Primero, los ojos de su novia aumentaron el brillo, fiel designio que contenía un par de lágrimas. Y después, lo peor:

—Gohan... —Videl se separó del chico, tomando de sus manos la correa de Bee, claramente frustrada— El sexo no es fácil para nadie... —ahora le miró, mirándolo de cuerpo entero, moviendo su brazo libre— ...simplemente es algo que ocurre.

Y con esas breves palabras, la mujer dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor, que, por fortuna, no demoró nada en aparecer. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, apoyó su espalda en la muralla de metal, con su mano izquierda en la frente, juzgando el momento exacto en que se enamoró del semisaiyajín. Todo sería mas fácil si no le quisiera, si no le amara, si pudiese amanecer al día siguiente desprovista de emociones. Pero no. La imagen de Ireza apareció nuevamente en su mente: _Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos para entender y aceptar las cosas, Videl_.

Mientras contempló su silueta reflejada en el panel numérico de metal, sintió un arranque de compasión al recordar, por milésima vez, lo duro y exigente que Gohan era consigo. ¿No podía, acaso, relajarse y disfrutar el reencuentro? Entonces, antes que pudiera continuar argumentando en su mente, el ascensor hizo sonar la campana, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. _¿A qué teme?_ , siguió preguntándose. Caminando por el largo pasillo, Videl buscó la numeración, hasta que vio la puerta de la habitación a lo lejos. Entonces, un ruido tras de ella la tomó por sorpresa. Giró a ver y concluyó que todo el alboroto venía desde la puerta de emergencia.

Sin darle tiempo a conclusiones, la puerta de metal grueso se abrió, de golpe, dejando a la vista a un Gohan jadeante, que traía su abrigo envuelto en un brazo y que, luego de abrir la puerta, se detuvo para a apoyar su hombro en el dintel, recobrando el aliento.

Videl aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. La sensación era idéntica a cuando ella lo reencontró en la Plataforma Celeste, luego de la derrota de Majin Buu. Producto de la sorpresa, dejó caer la correa de Bee al suelo, abriendo su boca para emitir palabra. Fue ahí que Gohan se incorporó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, avanzando hacia su puesto. Aún respirando cortado, se acercó lo suficiente para hablar.

—Videl Satán, eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido en mi vida.

La mujer denotó una sonrisa abierta en el rostro, con una explosión de emociones en el estómago. No sólo se arrojó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, sino que le besó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a hablar más. En el gesto, también, recordó las palabras de Chichi, con el corazón en galope. —Lo sé, por éso te gusto.

En el acto, su novio casi perdió la estabilidad, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Luego, dejó caer su abrigo al suelo, que le entorpecía y procedió a tomar a Videl por la cintura, para profundizar el beso. Justo cuando se permitió probar su lengua, la chica tomó una distancia súbita, entre risas pequeñas, caminando a la puerta del fondo. La mujer le dio la espalda, tomando la correa de Bee del suelo y siguió avanzando junto al can, sin ver atrás, buscando en su bolso la tarjeta de plástico.

Cuando la encontró, deslizó la tarjeta blanca por la ranura, que encendió una luz verde, dando un pequeño _click_. Entonces, la puerta de entrada cedió unos centímetros, dejando pasar a Bee que ya moría por entrar a descansar. Sólo ahí Videl giró a ver a su novio, aún con una risa pegada en los labios. Él ya había avanzado lo suficiente y se encontraba a unos centímetros de su persona, muy serio, al parecer, concentrado en sus movimientos, con su mente andando.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado estos días —ahora, tomándola por sorpresa, apoyó su mano en la pared, cerca del oído derecho de Videl, quien lo miró atónita. Todo indicaba que ahora era él quien deseaba tomar una pausa en todo esto y no iba a permitir que la noche avanzara, sin antes mencionar un par de cosas.

La mujer no pudo evitarlo y miró sus labios. Su actitud de seguridad y detención, sólo habían logrado alborotar sus emociones, dejando que un largo escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Por lo mismo, apoyó sus dos manos en la pared. De otra forma, perdería la estabilidad al mirarle hacia arriba. —Si quieres... —Videl humedeció sus labios con su lengua. De súbito, el ambiente se hizo denso y tibio... por no decir, muy sensual— puedes contarme... —le murmuró, atenta a los músculos de su frente, fruncidos en eterna concentración hacia su persona.

Gohan tragó saliva, sin despegar su vista en la mujer, que ahora lucía pequeña bajo su estatura. La escena sólo provocó que dejara caer su mano libre por sobre la nuca de Videl, quien cerró los ojos, disfrutando el tacto. En parte, el saiya sintió que un hilo de rabia recorría su pecho, molesto por todo lo que esta chica lograba que él hiciera; y por otra, su piel se tornaba de gallina, claramente excitado ante sus intenciones de desprenderlo de su lado racional, lo cual, para ser franco, estaba surtiendo efecto.

El chico sintió su boca secar, a la vez que sus oídos comenzaban a palpitar, dejando aquella sensación de ansiedad conocida en su estómago. Gracias a la altura natural de ambos, él podía contemplarla perfectamente, ante lo cual dio un paso más, para bajar su rostro e inspirar, repletándose de su aroma de mujer. Sus torsos ya estaban en contacto. _Esto no va a terminar según lo planeado_ , pensó; y francamente, ya le importaba un cuerno. Si ella quería ser así de obstinada, llevándolo hasta un límite, él también podía probar los suyos. Así, con el rostro aún serio, Gohan le besó su frente, su nariz y la mejilla. En su mente, volvían a escucharse las dos voces que lo habían acompañado todo este tiempo: _ella no te domina_ ; y la segunda, más profunda y seductora: _tócala_.

Rindiéndose, dejó caer su mano derecha por sobre el seno izquierdo, el cual masajeó con sus dedos, por encima de las ropas, atento al rostro de la chica. No quería perder detalle, ninguno. Quería saber si le gustaba, si deseaba más, si ella cedía de una vez a su ímpetu por querer tener todo de él. Su novia, por su parte, abrió su boca con un rubor en las mejillas, inspirando más rápido, sin cortar el contacto visual: enfrentándolo. Entonces, Gohan, que respiraba pausado, pasó su pulgar derecho sobre el centro, intensificando el toque, como una ola acaricia la orilla de una playa tranquila, paciente. Ante tal acción, Videl no pudo más y comenzó a entre cerrar sus ojos, entregándose al tacto.

Sonriendo, en victoria, Gohan cortó la caricia y deslizó su brazo a un costado. Se sentía algo mareado, con el cuerpo sudoroso. Videl abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad y, antes de poder articular palabra, su atención fue directamente ante otra nueva sensación, que aparecía más abajo de la cintura del saiya, presionando su muslo izquierdo, donde sus pantalones azules lucían estirados en punta. Cuando volvió a mirarle, él seguía en silencio, lamiendo su labio superior, con las pupilas en perfecto negro. Entonces, le tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia adentro.

Sin soltar su mano, ambos avanzaron con sigilo mientras de lejos se escuchaba el roncar de su padre, más parecido a un serrucho cortando madera en el bosque. Con gestos y sin hacer ruido, Videl lo llevó por la oscuridad hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, y con la puerta cerrada, procedió a sacarse su abrigo, para estar más cómoda. Cuando llegó al suéter, Gohan le ayudó, tomando las mangas, tirando por la parte superior. Más no fue la sorpresa de la mujer que, antes de dejar caer la prenda al suelo, el chico procedió a besarla con ímpetu, con una mano tibia sobre su mejilla.

A tientas, y sin ver mucho a su alrededor, Videl trató de tocarle, justo en su cintura y luego su torso. Así, la penumbra y la ansiedad repentina, causaron que, en breves segundos, su espalda tocara una de las paredes, a la vez que el chico procedía a desabotonar su blusa. Pese a los ronquidos de la habitación continua y la oscuridad, Videl no pudo contener un gemido al sentir como la mano de Gohan se colaba por la piel de su espalda, deslizando su mano bajo su ropa interior. Ella, por supuesto, comenzó a soltar la hebilla de su pantalón.

Una vez libre de sus pantalones, Gohan tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, recibiendo a la mujer sobre sus piernas, sin detenerse. De inmediato, se deslizó y dejó a su novia por sobre el cobertor, tirando de sus ropas, a simple vista, dominado por el instinto de terminar con estas ocho semanas de represión, _ahora_. Como si siguiera una pauta mental de deseos, el chico le tomó por las caderas y presionó su pelvis con la Videl, dejándola sin aliento, al sentir el roce de su sexo firme en la entrepierna. Tampoco ella fue capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, menos cuando Gohan impulsó sus caderas hacia ella, con movimientos ondulados, tentándola, manteniendo el control.

Entonces, Videl recordó de súbito un detalle importante. Mientras el saiya susurraba su nombre (a modo de _Oh, Videl_ ) y se deleitaba con el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo, la mujer tomó su rostro con ambas manos. —Gohan —le susurró.

Sólo cuando le tuvo al frente, con el cabello desordenado, temblando y colorado hasta las orejas, volvió a insistir. —Gohan, no tengo protección.

Luego de tres jadeos intermitentes, el saiya cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, tratando de procesar las palabras de su novia. Apoyándose en sus codos, recobró la cordura y la miró, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que decidió viajar al Distrito Norte hasta que terminó ahí, temblando de éxtasis, semi desnudo en la habitación de su novia. Recordó, también, que él tampoco había traído nada (claramente, todo terminó de una forma muy diferente a lo que esperaba). Gohan se incorporó y tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, con los brazos sobre las piernas y un par de escalofríos. A medio vestir, Videl le imitó, sentándose a su lado, tomando su bolso del suelo con la esperanza de encontrar la solución dentro de él, como por arte de magia. Lamentablemente, no surgió efecto.

El saiya, por su parte, tomó su pantalón y buscó en su billetera sólo para darse cuenta que en ella habían credenciales, tarjetas y efectivo. Luego, dejó todo a un lado, sin poder creer la situación. Por un momento, ambos guardaron un largo silencio, hasta que Videl soltó una pequeña risa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan, acariciando su pierna. Minutos después, su novio miró al techo y habló.

—Creo que... —tragó saliva— tendré que ocupar un momento la ducha.

Nuevamente, la mujer no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada, también sin creer lo sucedido en las últimas horas. De pronto, se sintió ligera, como si una brisa de verano se hubiese llevado todo aquello que le impedía relajarse. Entonces, Videl se acomodó y abrazó a Gohan por la espalda, besando su hombro desnudo y tibio. De forma inexplicable, sintió como un caudal de amor, de entrega y simpleza la repletó, motivando su instinto a _más_. Bajo sus brazos, el chico aún temblaba, con el corazón palpitando como un tambor.

Videl se separó y volvió a recostarse por sobre la cama, alzando su mano en su dirección, invitándolo. Gohan giró la cabeza para verle. Aún serio y preocupado, como un niño cuando, por descuido, deja ir su globo por los cielos. —Ven, recuéstate —le susurró.

Sin deseos de contra argumentar (de todas formas eran como las 3 de la madrugada), Gohan tomó lugar a su lado, quedando frente a la mujer. Ella, se incorporó lo suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos con el cobertor, y luego, se inclinó para besarle, suave. Mientras deslizaba sus labios por su mentón masculino, se dejó llevar por su propio querer y el sólo hecho de tenerle ahí, para ella. Así, con su mano derecha, bajó hasta su entrepierna, donde le encontró, debajo de su ropa interior, palpitante. De un escalofrío, y tomado por sorpresa, Gohan recobró la posición por sobre sus codos, pero Videl le adelantó, besando sus labios y acariciando su rostro. _Shh, todo está bien_. Sin perder el contacto visual, el saiya volvió a recostarse, atento y tenso.

Videl se acomodó un poco más y deslizó su mano por debajo de la tela de algodón, hasta llegar a tomarlo, en su palma. De inmediato, Gohan cerró sus ojos, sin poder hablar, tomando el cobertor con fuerza, tratando de buscar un puente a tierra. _Enséñame_ , Videl le susurró al oído, depositando un beso en su garganta, cerca de la nuez de Adán. _Dime cómo te gusta_. El chico llevó su mano libre a la frente sudorosa, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como un pez: _de.. despacio... por favor_. Ella asintió en silencio y dio movimiento su mano, lenta, percibiendo cómo bajo su piel Gohan se estremecía, aumentando la temperatura y la forma. En el acto, su cuerpo se repletó de adrenalina, tomando asombro de la piel sudorosa de su acompañante, su rigidez, su desnudez. _Te gusta?_ Videl no se resistió a preguntar, en el borde del atrevimiento. El saiya asintió con la cabeza, sin poder armar palabra.

Besando la piel sobre su esternón, la mujer tomó aquella expresión como un estímulo y apresuró el ritmo, no sin antes rozar la punta, lo cual hizo que su novio, literalmente, verbalizara un ansimo de placer. En medio del trance, Gohan llevó su propia mano a encontrarse con la de su novia, indicándole una mayor intensidad, casi violenta, como una máquina de vapor que consume la última reserva de carbón. Ruborizada y con la boca seca, Videl se dejó guiar, sin perder de vista su rostro masculino, vislumbrando cómo una mezcla de dolor y placer se dibujaba en sus facciones. De repente, bajo su tacto agresivo, Gohan se tensó con un gemido, humedeciendo las ropas, tiritando y murmurando su nombre.


	11. La certeza del tiempo

_En cinco horas más._

Gohan tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, observando el bolso café que se encontraba al frente, sobre el sofá. Luego de tragar el líquido helado, pasó una mano por su frente, sopesando ideas. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las murallas del living, extraño hábito arraigado desde su niñez, cuando entrenó con Piccoro en la cordillera del Distrito Este. En ese lugar, todos los roqueríos se conformaron como su hogar por mucho tiempo, y lo que antes tuvo como noción de cama o silla perdió sentido, siendo reemplazado por la naturaleza. Hoy, luego de salir de la ducha, no tuvo más deseo que éso, sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y tomarla ahí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, observando su alrededor.

Por sobre la mesa de centro, observó sus lentes de marco grueso que se encontraban con el espejo izquierdo trizado y el derecho, rayado. Sin aún poder recordar qué había pasado esa noche de copas junto a Shapner, tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, ahora pasando su mano libre por los cabellos: en cinco horas más debía presentarse en la Habitación del Tiempo, para comenzar su entrenamiento. Seguramente, su padre y hermano menor ya debían estar allá, preguntándose por su ausencia, pero sin dudar de su próximo arribo.

Exhalando aire de sus pulmones, pensó como todo en su cabeza continuaba mezclado, como las aguas del mar después de la tormenta. Gohan miró por segunda vez su bolso y sintió en su pecho el entusiasmo floreciente por la posibilidad de retirarse un año completo junto a su progenitor y hermano, en una especie de encuentro, donde podrían entregarse por completo al entrenamiento. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí mismo le indicaba que ciertas reglas del juego habían cambiado, especialmente enlazadas en sus anhelos. Por supuesto, él no tenía idea de qué, pero el sentimiento era muy similar a cuando regresó de Namekusei, convencido que quería continuar los pasos de su padre como guerrero. Hoy, la sensación se asemejaba a una pieza que no lograba calzar en un puzzle, por más que se presionara con fuerza. En cierto sentido, los entrenamientos y las batallas se configuraron durante años cómo algo que _debía ser_. Y para él, el escape mental más certero que poseía, una situación que simplemente _se daba_ , y por supuesto, algo en lo que era bastante bueno. Y cómo no olvidar: un momento perfecto para compartir con el resto del grupo familiar y amigos.

Ahora, otras cosas se habían añadido al mapa de emociones. Si bien, siempre él se consideró como un buen estudiante, jamás pensó que sería un chico destacado dentro de su área. Claro, estaban las palabras de Bulma, sus indirectas para que continuara una vida académica, de investigación. E incluso, el ofrecimiento del profesor Ozakawa. Gohan tomó otro trago de cerveza, guardando una emoción incipiente al saber que, si continuaba en aquella recta, podría perfilar su camino como un especialista en Biotecnología (y Biomecánica, su placer culpable), siendo un referente Distrital. Sólo era cosa de decisiones... y tiempo.

 _Bip, bip._

Dejando la cerveza a un lado, Gohan tomó el celular, que estaba a su lado, colocando su contraseña. Ahí, pareció un mensaje que hizo su estómago alborotar:

"Voy viajando a Santán City, ¿estás en tu departamento?"

Y claro, estaba Videl Satán. El chico, en piloto automático, tomó la botella de cerveza, bebiendo otro trago, sin siquiera registrar el sabor en su mente. De súbito, toda su atención se derivó a aquel mensaje, haciendo su corazón palpitar. Escribió: "Sí. Estoy aquí", miró hacia el frente y no resistió digitar: "Te espero". Luego, enviar.

Mientras miraba la pantalla, estiró su pierna derecha, notando aún como su estómago se movía inquieto. No pasó mucho hasta que recibió un mensaje de respuesta, sin letras: sólo un emoticón de _smiley_ , dando un beso.

Gohan llevó una de sus manos al rostro, con el rubor rojo sobre sus mejillas. Su mente repitió: _Y claro, estaba Videl Satán_.

Hoy no sólo era poseedor de una carrera prometedora, amigos, sino también tenía a aquella chica ojiazul que, con el pasar del tiempo, aún era dueña de aquella magia que lograba doblar su voluntad o... simplemente dejarlo fascinado. Gohan tomó el último sorbo de la botella y se incorporó a buscar otra cerveza al refrigerador, para luego volver a su posición, suspirando largo. Como la primera gota en un día de lluvia, el mensaje de su novia había dado inicio a una nueva llovizna de recuerdos que comenzaba a cubrirlo lentamente, tal como si estuviese de pie en el desierto, recibiendo la lluvia de memorias en su rostro, muerto de sed. En aquella llovizna, metafóricamente hablando, estaban los dos, en la habitación del hotel.

Gohan bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza, dejando su mano caer en su estómago, mirando hacia el frente, visualizando la imagen. Especialmente, la mañana después, cuando despertó solo y miró hacia los lados, desorientado. No sólo estaba en un lugar desconocido (el día anterior, debido a la penumbra, sólo notó algo de espacio y puertas, pero nada más), sino también sumido dentro de un mar de sensaciones, aromas y temperaturas. Sobre las sábanas, cuando comenzó a armar su memoria a modo de imágenes en su cabeza, recordó que había ido al Distrito Norte a conversar con su novia, después de ocho semanas separados. Y, afortunadamente, las cosas había salido bien. Y más que bien: con un alto grado de sorpresa.

De vuelta en el presente, ahora con su palma bajo la camisa, acariciando la piel de su estómago, Gohan sonrió, aún anonadado. Lo que había ocurrido en aquel hotel no tenía un nombre certero, pero sí una corriente de sentimientos que se habían pegado tal tatuaje a la piel. Primero, estaba aquella sensación de poder, de voluntad. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, embobado. Jamás en su vida se había dado cuenta de su influencia... _física_ hacia su novia. Una cosa era que él estuviera excitado hasta las orejas (lo que más de alguna vez le había pasado en su propia privacidad), pero otra era ver lo que sus caricias, sus manos hacían en el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Sonriendo, recordó su camino entorpecido a la habitación y cómo se habían sumergido en ellos mismos. Los... sonidos que emergieron de los labios de Videl, lo más cercano que Gohan había escuchado a un encanto, un conjuro hacia sus emociones, su instinto de hombre, hacia su propia hambre de más. Ahora, mientras miraba hacia afuera, descubrió cómo, de su pecho, afloraba un deseo intermitente de tratar el tema, rayando en lo ardoroso. Un interés que no venía de su mente, tampoco de su cuerpo... sino desde algo más primigenio. Bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza, Gohan concluyó que la forma perfecta de darle forma a aquel anhelo, sólo consistía en la acción.

Hoy, a diferencia de toda su vida, no quería dar palabras a todo lo había ocurrido la noche anterior, incluyendo la semi tortura sensitiva que Videl le había entregado en la penumbra de la madrugada. _Semi_ , porque si era franco, aquello lo había vuelto loco. Hoy, él quería descubrir más. _De sí mismo_. Acercarse a un lado de su personalidad, de la cual sólo conocía un atisbo, gracias a la última madrugada. Un lado de él que, tenía certeza, sólo se revelaría al momento de estar junto a la mujer, en movimiento, tocándose, probándose, entregando placer. Este último pensamiento, lo ruborizó, sintiendo aquella palpitación en la piel, la boca seca: el mismo deseo que apareció en el pasillo del Hotel.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, sintió como alguien abría la puerta del departamento.

* * *

Cuando Videl arribó en la azotea, tuvo que sentarse un momento sobre sus propias piernas, para recuperar la respiración, dejando su bolso de equipaje en el suelo. Hacía un buen tiempo que no volaba largas distancias y el esfuerzo físico ya le cobraba recibo, probablemente en razón a la poca práctica. Colocó su palma sobre la mejilla para comprobar lo congelada que estaba (a penas podía sentir su nariz) y tocó sus ropas humedecidas: los contras de volar en invierno. Después de un momento, se dirigió a la puerta de emergencia para ingresar al edificio, bajando las escaleras hacia el 653.

Al llegar al doceavo piso, se preguntó si Gohan ya habría preparado todo para su ingreso a la Habitación del Tiempo. Hoy, al despertar y escuchar a su padre en la habitación continua, Videl prefirió acompañarlo en una última comitiva, a la vez que esperaba que el saiya pudiese tomar un descanso a solas (esas ojeras realmente estaban espantosas). Así, tomó una ducha y partió, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje en su celular, pidiéndole que se reunieran en la tarde, de vuelta en Satán City. Una vez fuera de la puerta indicada, sacó la copia de su llave, abriendo el cerrojo. De seguro, Gohan estaría ajustando los últimos detalles (por ejemplo, su gi morado, su favorito de entrenamiento, sus muñequeras, entre otras cosas). Sin embargo, cuando entró, el departamento estaba en silencio, alumbrado sólo con luz natural. Al dejar el bolso a un lado, caminó hacia el living, dispuesta a llamarlo por su nombre, cuando le encontró. El saiya estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca del ventanal que daba al exterior, con las rodillas en alto y una botella de cerveza a su lado. Él levantó su mano, dándole la bienvenida, con una sonrisa.

Videl no pudo evitarlo y esbozó una sonrisa también, acercándose a su lado, tomando asiento. Le besó la mejilla y cruzó su brazo derecho por su estómago varonil, alcanzando la cerveza que se encontraba en el suelo, llevándola a su boca. Después de dos tragos, Gohan se levantó, mientras ella se quedó ahí, expectante. Sólo ahí pudo ver que su novio estaba descalzo, con unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Al moverse, dejó un aroma en el aire, parecido a un perfume que ella no pudo identificar. Segundos después, el chico volvió con otra botella de cerveza helada en la mano, recobrando su puesto anterior.

Una vez que el chico apoyó su espalda en la pared, Videl dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza. El la imitó, estirando una pierna, y sacando la tapa de la botella con los propios dedos. —Tienes el cabello húmedo... ¿viniste volando? —giró a verle. La chica sólo le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo. Gohan sonrió y levantó el brazo, permitiendo que su novia descansara cerca de su pecho.

—¿Ya preparaste todo? —Videl preguntó.

Esta vez, Gohan no respondió. Sin embargo, sintió como el saiya depositaba un beso en su frente, largo y tibio, que pareció devolverle la temperatura corporal. Fue ahí que ella dejó su abrazo, para verle mejor, tomando asiento frente a él, abrazando sus propias rodillas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su novio desprendió su espalda de la pared, deslizando su mano derecha por la mejilla de la mujer. Pese a la caricia, él lucía algo ido, pensativo. El momento duró bastante y Videl decidió cerrar sus ojos, para disfrutar el gesto.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Videl.

La mujer abrió los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué responder. En teoría, para la realidad terrenal, él sólo estaría dentro de la Habitación por veinticuatro horas, algo que para ella sería mucho más fácil de vivir. Por otro lado, él estaría "fuera", por un año completo. En ese mismo momento, recordó todas las cosas que tenía pensadas hablar con él, cosas que habían pasado estas últimas ocho semanas. El nuevo proyecto Arquitectónico, tal vez, sus deseos de vivir en su propio departamento o, simplemente, como había vuelto a arrojar piedras junto a Ireza.

Videl iba a murmurar algo, cuando Gohan le adelantó, acortando la distancia y dándole un beso en los labios. Ella aún sujetaba la base de la botella de cerveza con su mano izquierda, ahora fría. Por otro lado, sintió como su novio entrelazaba sus manos en su cabello y nuca, masajeando. Entretanto, su piel se erizó al percibir como su lengua ingresaba a su boca, tomando como prisionero a su labio superior. Su mano libre, la dejó por sobre su cuello varonil, buscando estabilidad. Después de unos segundos, Videl tomó distancia para tomar aire, dejando su frente unida a la de Gohan, quien respiraba profundo, como un animal durmiente.

—No... —tragó saliva, enrojecido, hablando con una voz profunda, como si develara un secreto— no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que pasó anoche.

 _Yo tampoco_ , pensó Videl, sin poder sacar palabra. De hecho, ese mismo recuerdo la hizo viajar más de mil kilómetros por el aire, congelándose de frío. —¿Te gustó? —le susurró, casi inaudible, acariciando el cabello tras su oreja.

El saiya movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, dos veces. Videl sonrió, recordando el erotismo de la escena y los gestos del chico, que denotaban una confianza absoluta a su persona, haciéndola sentir irresistible y envuelta de un poder absoluto. Ambos, habían llegado más lejos que nunca. Por supuesto, lo ocurrido en la noche anterior fue reflejo de un acto que ella desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba realizar, _todos tenemos nuestras fantasías_. Ahora, arrebatada por la misma confianza de sentirse atractiva, la mujer observó sus labios por un minuto y, acto seguido, se separó nuevamente, sin decir palabra, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Gohan se quedó mirándola, mientras contemplaba cómo, antes de dejar el living, ella se sacó el suéter, tirándolo por sobre el sofá, dándole una última mirada para, después, desaparecer de su vista. Fascinado, con la piel estremecida, se levantó y la siguió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entraba en un estado de concentración. Su cabeza estaba en completo silencio, con una sensación parecida a la expectación, antes de abrir un regalo o recibir una sorpresa. También, este mismo silencio le susurraba a su instinto qué debía hacer... y más aún, tenía la intención de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta lograr que la balanza se inclinara a su favor.

Videl estaba descalza, frente a la cómoda de su habitación, que tenía un espejo amplio, sacando unos pequeños aros de sus orejas, atenta a su reflejo. Cuando se dispuso a sacar el segundo par, la mujer percibió la presencia de Gohan, quien se acercó hasta rozar su espalda con su pecho, sintiendo su respiración pausada en la nuca. No pasó mucho hasta que el saiya depositó sus manos en su cintura, acoplando su propia cadera a la de Videl. Por supuesto, la chica no terminó de sacar el aro restante y se limitó a cerrar los ojos ante un beso por sobre su cuello, que luego se trasladó a espacio de su hombro, desnudo. _Uno de mis sueños comenzaba así_ , Gohan le susurró al oído, a la vez que él llevó sus labios al espacio tras su oído. En breve, probó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, dando una pequeña mordida.

Sin abrir los ojos, Videl pensó en preguntarle a qué se refería, pero el deseo fue a residir al mar de las intenciones perdidas, especialmente cuando él continuó su tarea, ahora sacando su camiseta por la cabeza, besando su nuca, y luego, desabrochando su sujetador. _Temblabas_ , volvió a murmurarle. Ella dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás ante el roce de su mano masculina, sobre uno de sus senos. Su mano izquierda seguía en su cadera, guardando la firmeza de su posición, mientras continuaba susurrando. _Eras tan frágil, Videl, tan real_. Sorprendido ante su propio actuar, Gohan contempló el reflejo del espejo frente a ellos, especialmente como la chica mordía sus labios, al momento que él tomó su pezón, con su índice y pulgar.

El mismo reflejo actuó como un perfecto detonador, tal como una grieta comienza a quebrajar un dique de agua. Gohan continuó, esta vez, sacando su mano de la cadera, trasladándola al estómago de la mujer, sin perder el tacto. Tomando una mejor posición, el chico soltó el botón de los pantalones de su novia, que cedió sin problemas. Entonces, deslizó su mano dentro de la prenda, donde su novia se hallaba tibia, húmeda. _Dentro de tus ojos podía verlo, ¿sabes?_ La mujer tembló ante el prime roce por sobre su prenda de algodón, murmurando su nombre. Acto seguido, Gohan besó el espacio tras de su oreja, permaneciendo quieto, sintiendo su propia entrepierna latir, doler. Ante cada caricia, suave, muy suave, la mujer se estremecía, sin poder hablar. _Tú también lo deseabas,_ volvió a susurrarle _._ Desde su garganta, Videl dejó caer un gemido, un ahogo, especialmente cuando el chico no resistió la tentación de ir más allá, dentro de su ropa interior, con sus dedos. Ahí, presionó en forma circular, su centro, una, dos veces. _Lo deseabas tanto como yo, Videl._ Al tercer intento, la mujer tembló por última vez, perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, cayendo hacia atrás, jadeando. Gohan la retuvo, besando su cuello, su nuca, suavemente, calmándola, tratando de acompasar la respiración de ambos.

Cuando su novia pudo volver a ponerse de pie, giró a verle, repleta de sudor, con los cabellos pegados en la frente. Por segunda vez en la tarde, dejó su frente pegada a la del saiya, jadeando, con los ojos cerrados. Gohan le propuso recostarse por sobre la cama, a lo cual la chica accedió. Sin embargo, él permaneció de pie, en el mismo lugar, desabotonando su camisa, para luego sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Acto seguido, abrió el mueble de la cómoda y tomó un preservativo, que dejó en el puño, mientras regresaba al lado de su novia. Ella estaba recostada de lado, vestida sólo con unas pantaletas, aún recuperando el aliento, disfrutando de la sensación eléctrica que no se marchaba. Gohan no dudó en acompañarla, abrazándola por la espalda, besando su hombro. _Podría quedarme así, por años_ , pensó.

 _Tienes que hablarme de esos sueños_ , Videl le susurró, sin mirarle. El chico sonrió, ahora, besando su cuello. _Dime qué quieres saber_ , le respondió. _¿Cuando los tuviste?_ , la chica preguntó en voz baja. _Estas últimas semanas_ , respondió. Ahora, la mujer giró para enfrentarle, dejando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, luego, le besó. Videl continuó con besos por su esternón, hasta que se detuvo. El saiya llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, esperando sus palabras. Ella, no pudo resistir la tentación y volvió a preguntar. _¿Qué hacías después de ellos?_ Gohan curvó sus labios, incorporándose, ahora situándose sobre su novia, quien bajo su cuerpo parecía pequeña, expectante a sus actos.

Con ambos codos a los lados de la cabeza de Videl, el saiya la besó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el tacto de sus labios, delicado, sin apuro. _Me tocaba, por supuesto, pensando en ti_. En breve, el chico se incorporó, colocando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, y luego deslizó sus palmas por sus piernas, sacando su ropa interior. Luego de dejarla a un lado, terminó con una de sus manos sobre su rodilla, contemplando su desnudez, abierta ante él, esperándolo. Sin embargo, él ya no deseaba hablar más. En silencio, Gohan rompió el paquete del condón con sus dientes, el cual deslizó por sobre si, con una leve mueca de dolor, ante la presión acumulada. En su mente, el dique ya estaba por ceder.

 _¿Estabas así de...?_ Videl habló, mirándole de lejos, con los codos apoyados en la cama. Para ella, el juego de preguntas y respuestas solo había logrado darle nuevas ansias de él, de su atención, de sus caricias y de aquella voz profunda, que siempre le había resultado sexy. Además, su imagen sin ropas, su torso, su piel sudorosa, sólo la dejaba inquieta, como quien busca acabar ya con la espera. Gohan no demoró en situarse sobre la chica, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. _Siempre_ , le susurró, al oído. Entonces, con la ayuda de su mano derecha, se guió para entrar en ella. Videl le rodeó con los brazos, mirándole, abrumada por la sensación. _Despacio, por favor_.

Gohan no pensó jamás lo difícil que sería mantener la cordura y el ritmo consciente. A penas se sintió dentro de la mujer, un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal, a punto de perder el control, ahí mismo, rígido, entre sus piernas. Al segundo impulso, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración, sintiendo su cadera temblar ante la sensación de roce, de calor y humedad. _Videl, voy a..._ , murmuró. Ella rodeó su pecho con los brazos, abrazando su cadera con las piernas, susurrando: _Un poco más_. La voz de la mujer produjo que Gohan mordiera su labio inferior, sintiendo como su consciencia le abandonaba, aumentando el ritmo.

Sin pensar, el chico tomó uno de sus muslos con fuerza y apoyó mejor su rodilla izquierda, que le permitió aumentar la profundidad. Esta vez no fue capaz de ver el rostro de Videl, quien ya comenzaba a temblar, cruzando los dedos de sus pies. Gohan abrió la boca, desesperado, cerca de su cuello, llamándola, tal como lo hacía en sus sueños. Al igual que ellos, se dejó llevar y mordió su cuello, saboreando su piel, convencido que ella era suya y de nadie más. Al sentirla contraerse bajo sus impulsos, su voluntad se destrozó y llevó su ritmo al límite, agresivo, queriendo tener todo de ella: su rendición absoluta, su dolor, su amor, su placer, su ruego, sus gritos. Entonces, tocando la cúspide de su propio goce, su espalda se arqueó ante la liberación. Acto seguido, se dejó caer al lado de la mujer, jadeando.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Desde ese lugar, desde el borde del templo sagrado, donde no había más que un cielo con estrellas, todo parecía relativo. A simple vista, el lugar era como una isla en medio del mar: no había horizontes a lo lejos y todo se fundía en un azul oscuro, profundo. Estar nuevamente en aquel lugar le daba la noción de que el tiempo resultaba algo etéreo, sin una gran existencia. Ahí, todo permanecía igual: la edificación, las baldosas, palmeras, el clima y la gran bóveda estrellada. Videl alzó su vista al cielo, guardando una exclamación de sorpresa ante la visión. Todo era tan nítido que daba la sensación de poder alzar su mano y tocar de inmediato una constelación completa de cuerpos celestes.

Ante aquella inmensidad, fue inevitable no pensar en su propia pequeñez. Por reflejo, dio media vuelta y observó el centro de la plataforma celeste, oscurecido, donde Dende daba las últimas instrucciones a los saiya para entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo. Las escena parecía sacada de siglos del medioevo, donde no había más iluminación que una lámpara de aceite del Namek, quien abría sus manos para conversar información necesaria. Videl sonrió, dejando su vista en Gohan, quien se encontraba concentrado, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

"Te extrañaré, Videl"

La mujer recordó cómo, luego de vestirse, Gohan se había sentado al lado de ella, por sobre la cama para, repetirle la misma oración que había compartido en su arribo al departamento. Ella le miró compasiva, sabiendo que su novio no repetía las cosas dos veces si no fuera por una estricta razón. "Lo sé" Le había besado la mejilla, tomando su mano con fuerza. "Todo saldrá bien".

Por supuesto, omitió la lista de cosas que vino a su mente: _quédate. No vayas. Quédate, aquí, conmigo_. Incluyendo un miedo incipiente a que el semisayajín regresara y olvidara todo lo que tenían juntos. Pero bien sabía Videl, por experiencia, que no era su tarea decidir por los demás. Mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo, recordó que, a través de su padre había aprendido que es mejor otorgar libertad, que restringirla (con sangre, sudor y lágrimas). Que hay cosas que uno no puede controlar. Y en esos casos: sólo hay que dejarlas que sean lo que deban ser.

—El cielo es impresionante, ¿verdad?

La voz de Gohan la sacó de sus cavilaciones, para verle llegar a su lado. El chico lucía su antiguo gi de batalla rojo, acompañado de la camiseta y botines azules. Tal como lo había reencontrado aquella vez, luego que Gokú venciera a Majin Boo. Así, su presencia, trajo reminiscencias a su pensamiento anterior, enlazadas a que el tiempo no es una constante y sus hechos suelen ser circulares. En solo una media hora más, Gohan se internaría en un entrenamiento junto a su padre y hermano. Periodo de tiempo que, para ella, terminaría en veinticuatro horas; mientras que para él...

—Nunca habíamos venido aquí de noche... es realmente hermoso.

El rostro de Gohan, producto de la noche estrellada, lucía cubierto de matices azulados, oscuros. Al verlo así, alto, con su traje de batalla, tuvo unas ganas intensas de preguntarle si él cambiaría... si las cosas entre ellos tomarían otra dirección una vez que terminara el entrenamiento. Estos pensamientos se reflejaron en su cuerpo, donde Videl cruzó sus brazos y suspiró largo.

—Todo ésto ha sido muy rápido —Videl habló, mirándole, aún sopesando los últimos eventos. El chico asistió. _Ya habría más tiempo de aprender juntos, de disfrutarse más_ , pensó _._ Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, le tomó su mano, caminando hacia el centro de la Plataforma celeste.

—¿Sabes? El profesor Okazawa me ha ofrecido una plaza en docencia —Gohan mencionó, acariciando su mano con el pulgar— Participó de una de mis clases y me lo pidió personalmente.

Videl sonrió. —¿En serio?, ¿participó de tu clase? No es la primera vez que alguien te lo ofrece.

El chico asintió. —Asi es. Me dijo que le diera una respuesta a fin de semestre.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír y mirarle, Videl se detuvo. A su lado, Gokú estaba hablando a Chichi, con Goten sentado sobre sus hombros, a simple vista, feliz. Antes de volver a mirar a su novio, este la adelantó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarla. Luego de superar la sorpresa, dejó caer sus manos por la espalda del chico, tomando con fuerza sus ropas, profundizando la sensación de encuentro, que traía atada desde que le volvió a ver en el Distrito Norte. Después de uno segundos, Gohan apoyó su cabeza en la frente de la chica, acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo... —tragó saliva— _te amo_ , Videl. Mucho.

La mujer le rodeó con los brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza para volver a besar sus labios con fuerza. Tal vez, esa declaración era todo lo que esperaba escuchar después de todas estas semanas. Recordó la visita de Chichi, cuando le mencionó lo difícil del arte de amar. Aunque ahora, al sopesar su última frase, todo se hacía más resistente, más verdadero. Desde el momento en que ella le conoció, desde que Majin Buu llegó a cambiar sus vidas, jamás dudó de ese cariño. Todos los recuerdos confluían en eso: cuando le enseñó a volar o cuando ocurrió su enfrentamiento con Spopovich. Es más, aún recordaba los hechos ocurridos en aquella enfermería del Budokai, cuando él le dio a probar una pequeña habichuela de color verde: _Tratándose de ti, seguramente va a ocurrir algo mágico._

Separándose de su abrazo, le miró, con los ojos brillantes. —Cuando salgas, estaré aquí, esperándote —el chico asintió, dándole un último beso rápido, en los labios.

 _Ella aún creía en esa magia._

Segundos después, Gohan caminó hacia la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

 **Comentario final:** Mi teoría personal es la siguiente: Gohan es un personaje complejo. Y como todo personaje con dichas características, necesita más tiempo del común para concluir ideas, para actuar. Por lo tanto, aquel Gohan que vemos al final de Majin Buu, cercano al mundo académico, muy padre de familia, junto a la pequeña Pan y Videl, no es fruto de magia. Para mí, tuvieron que pasar cosas (como las que humildemente he relatado) para que él se decidiera a _ser_ de cierta forma, sin dejar su esencia. Y creo que, una experiencia en la Habitación del Tiempo, podría ser un gatillante de muchas conclusiones en su cabeza... juju, ¿quien sabe?, ¿cómo regresaría?

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura narrativa! Este fanfiction fue creado, en su estructura principal, en unos tres días (como les conté, estaba enferma en cama) y el resto sólo fue pulir detalles pequeños y agregar: poca seriedad y mucha, mucha diversión! Y jamás pudiera haber seguido avanzando, si no es por sus generosos comentarios: buenos, malos, cortos, largos. Eso sí: _todos los aplausos van para Toriyama y sus maravillosos personajes_. Si este fic les sacó una sonrisa: ¡hurra!; si no les gustó: ¡mil gracias por leer! Ya veremos que depara el futuro a mi musa personal :P ¡Un abrazo a todos!

15 de agosto, 2015

Música de fondo: Vaults - One Last Night


End file.
